Let it Go
by writergirlalways
Summary: Let it Go is the 1st Book in the Castle: Jameson Cross Series. It is about a CIA agent who is temporarily suspended and moves to NY to be a new detective at the 12th Precinct. As Jameson Cross settles in he must learn to let go of his past and learn to live in the now. When he meets Alexis Castle, he instantly feels a connection. Set in Season 6. Alexis/OC. Other show pairings.
1. Chapter 1

To Jameson Cross work was everything. He could be described as a workaholic by his grandparents but, to his colleagues; it was just part of the job.

The confident 21 year-old, strode through the doors of the U.S. federal building and to the front desk.

The blond, perky woman behind the receptionist desk looked up from her tabloid into piercing blue-eyes. She stopped and stared until he spoke up.

"Hi,I have a 4:00 appointment with Director Hagel. He told me that you could show me where to go."

She cleared her throat.

"Yea, um, no, um. Can I take your name, please?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"James Cross."

She typed in her computer.

"Agent Jameson Cross. Yea, you're right here. Ok. So go through the doors and down the hall and on the left there will be elevators. Go up to floor 17 and tell the woman up there who you are and she'll show you the rest."

"Thanks, Gretchen." Looking at her name tag and nodding.

"Have a great day." She tried to get out before he disappeared through the doors.

He has always been a lady's man. His good looks and charming wit mixed with a bit of smart-ass was not helping either. He promised himself that he wouldn't fall in love while on the job because he didn't want them to know his demons and he didn't want to hurt someone that could potentially mean a lot to him. But maybe, it was because he didn't want to get hurt either.

He rode the elevators up to the seventeenth floor and the woman pointed to the large conference room containing secret service agents and the Director of the C.I.A., Chuck Hagel.

"Cross." Hagel greeted as he shook the young man's hand.

"Sir."

Both men sat down opposite of each other.

"Do you know why I wanted to have this meeting with you?"

"No, sir."

"On the last mission, you went rouge…"

"I got the job done, sir. Just like you wanted it to be." Cross interrupted.

"You might have had a successful mission…"

"Might? I did. I have a terrorist in the morgue as proof."

"Ok. You did have a successful mission, yet you broke every policy in the book."

"As your number one agent, for the past eight years, may I add. I got the job done. I went rogue because I didn't trust my partner."

"Agent Morgan?"

"Yes, sir."

"He's been on the force for over twenty years. Why on earth would you not trust him?"

"Ok. Maybe, that's not true. The truth is… is that I work better alone. And, the agency keeps putting me with these incompetent, old, senile agents, while I can get the job done on my own." Cross explains, standing up, rage pulsing through his veins.

"Well whatever the circumstances, I am suspending you until further notice." Hagel said taking out paperwork from his briefcase.

Cross stood there shocked,"You can't do this. I am the best you have, will have. You can't get rid of me." He shouted angrily, while still keeping the same volume of voice he had while speaking. He slammed his fists on the desk on the table cracking the mahogany.

The secret service agents stepped forward.

He held up his hands in a surrender.

"At least give me a transfer." He stated.

The Director thought for a moment. "That can be arranged."

"Thank you."

"Gretchen, at the front desk will have the information for you."

Cross nodded and met Hagel for a firm handshake. Hagel, surprisingly, brought him in for a hug and whispered, "I'm sorry." Cross nodded and patted his back.

He then walked out the office with the same confidence level as before, yet his body language spoke sadness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry that this is real short. It's just a filler. Hope you all enjoy.**

After getting his paperwork from the flirtatious receptionist and promising to call her number that she slipped him as he was walking out; which he would not do, he went home to his dull, lonely apartment in the heart of Washington D.C.

He still hadn't unpacked the boxes that have been sitting in his living room for 5 years. He walked into the kitchen and opened his fridge to his styrofoam castle and took out the bottle of scotch that laid untouched for a year. He had been saving it for a special occasion.

"Getting fired is as special as it gets I guess." He said to himself as he poured himself a glass and sat down on his recliner and turned on the television. Sadly, it did not turn on.

"I guess I forgot to pay the bill this month."

Throughout the night he slowly drowned his sorrows in scotch and fell asleep thinking about his move to his new destination.

New York.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Since the last chapter was really short. I decided to upload another. Also this chapter is a little dark since it is dealing with a flashback. If any of you have issues with abuse then skip the chapter. It does not go into detail though. Enjoy!**

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen!"

The little boy chased the voice of his beloved mother. He saw her cooking dinner at the stove, running up to her; he tackled her into a bear hug. She laughed and ruffled his brown silky hair, kissing the top of his head.

"How was school?"

"Boring…" He trailed off in a sad tone.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

She stooped down to his level and titled his chin up so his eyes could meet hers.

"They called me down to the office today" he sighed,"again."

"Let me see?"

He nodded and lifted his sleeve. Black and blue bruises ran up and down his arm. Grip marks on his wrists were also visible.

She sighed and brought him in for a hug. Her son and herself had been suffering this nightmare for awhile now and she was done with it.

"Sweetheart. I want you to go upstairs and do your homework. I'll take care of this, ok?" She stated, tears brimming in her eyes.

He nodded and ran upstairs while Susana Cross waited for her husband to come home.

Phillip Cross came home at five o'clock to the smell of pasta with pesto sauce. He walked into his office across the hall and sat down his briefcase and coat.

He walked down the hallway and saw her reaching up to grab wine glasses from the wine cabinet.

"Hey." He said in his strong baritone voice.

She whipped her auburn hair around and slightly smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Pasta and pesto sauce for dinner?"

"I hope that's ok?" She said shyly.

"Perfect. Where's Jameson?"

"Upstairs. Doing his homework." She stated. Her hands sweating from getting nervous about what he'll say next. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Jamie."

"His name is Jameson, Susana. Now, what is it?" He said coldly.

She took a deep breath.

"Phil, he got called down to the office, today."

"For what?" He inquired.

"The bruises, Phil, what else." She said sarcastically. "He's a little boy and he has to wear turtle-necks to school and spends his whole day in the office lying about it." She explained, dropping the garlic bread pan angrily on the stove.

He stood up walking over to her grabbing her by the wrist and shouted,"You don't speak to me that way. I am the man of the house and I will parent my son how I want him to learn." He threw her against the counter and she fell to the ground.

During the ruckus, the child snuck downstairs and looked down the hall at his mother getting her daily beating. He snuck around the corner grabbing the phone and then he proceeded to hide under the table. While tears rolled down his face.

"Please. Stop." She barely got out. Her head pounding from the fall. Blood streamed down her forehead. She hoped this would be over soon but, she had to stand up for herself and her son whom she would give her life for.

"Stop? Stop? You want me to stop?" He kicked her in the stomach and she cried out. "You shouldn't have told me how to parent my child!" He grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the glass panel separating the dining room from the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have started this Susana because once I get started I can't stop." He stepped over every glass shard and grabbed her bloodied body and tossed her to the side of the room.

He grabbed his gun from the holster and pointed it at her head.

"Please, Phillip. Don't do this while Jamie is in the house. Please. He's just a child, Phillip. Show some humanity." She pleaded with him.

She look directly to her left and connected eyes with her son who was quietly sobbing. She shook her head and smiled weakly.

"You started this Susana. You did this to yourself."

She looked back at her son and mouthed the words 'I love you'.

Cross woke up sweating, tears streaming down his face, and liquor spilled over his shirt.

"Shit."

He got up slowly and walked over to his bathroom. He turned the shower to hot, steam rising, filling the bathroom. He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He washed himself slowly; trying to rid himself of the nightmare that cursed his sleep.

He stepped out of the shower and threw a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt over his red, scorched body. Opening his medicine cabinet he took out his anti-depressants, diazepam, and sleeping pills. He took out a couple each, more than he is prescribed, and fell on his bed. Sleep drawing him in quickly like a black hole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I really appreciate all the reviews! Thanks! **

"Detective Beckett!" The captain shouted across the bullpen.

"Yes, sir." The gorgeous, brunette answered.

"My office, Now."

The tall, feminine detective strode over to her boss's office; power permeating the area with every step.

"Take a seat, Detective." She waited for her employee to sit,"The board made adjustments to the maximum number to a team of detectives. It was four now it's five. I understand that you are the only squad without five. So, I'm bringing in a very qualified individual who was directed to my attention by the Director of the C.I.A., himself."

"With all do respect. My team and I can handle the job, just fine."

"I know. But policy is policy and I have to follow it." The 50 year-old, black woman stated. "He'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

Beckett huffed and stood,"I'll tell my team, then."

Captain Victoria Gates nodded and waved her hand towards the door.

Beckett walked out of the office and motioned for her partners to follow her to the break room. Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan got the signal and started their pursuit towards their destination. While Beckett walked past her desk running her hand over her partner's neck; brushing past the short, silky hairs gently. Richard Castle then stood from his chair that was situated next to her desk and followed her to the break room.

Castle, in his black, clean-cut blazer and designer jeans with a dark blue button-up which brought out the blueness of his soft, caring eyes; shut the door quietly. He then gazed into the beautiful, green eyes of his partner, and fiancée, with a questionable look.

"Yo, Beckett. What did Gates want?" Esposito inquired in a hushed tone.

"Is she firing me? Because raising a baby in New York City without an income, is not an option?" Ryan said with a worried look on his face.

"No, she isn't firing anyone. We might actually be hiring." She said with a sigh.

"Why would she be hiring anyone? We have the highest case closure rate in the state of New York!" Esposito exclaimed.

"Javi, calm down. I know. She said that the board of deputies changed their policy of having four people on each squad. It has to be…"

"Five." Castle said finishing her sentence.

"Apparently, he is an ex-C.I.A. agent. So… he'll have a hint of smart ass in him." Beckett continued.

Esposito sighed.

"When will the he be here?" Ryan asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon."

"Well I am going to go tell Lanie, that she will have some new gossip tomorrow." Esposito said opening the door.

"Javi, Give me a ride home?" Ryan asked walking towards the door.

"Yea, sure. Let's go."

"Have a good night!" Castle yelled after them.

Turning towards the love of his life,"You ready to get out of here? Seems like we have a big day tomorrow?" Putting his hands on her hips and pulling her against him. Slowly leaning his lips down towards hers.

She held her hand up, stopping his lips just before they touched. She then pushed him back, saying,"Castle!", blushing,"Not in the precinct! Come on let's go home and finish what _you_ started."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **

The bright sun rays shone through the blinds of his bedroom window. The loud chirping of the birds in the early morning broke his slumber.

He outstretched his arms and crawled out of bed. His military instinct took over and soon he made the bed till you could flip a quarter on the mattress. He patted his way over to the kitchen and started his coffee maker. Filling his travel cup, he walked to his closet and took out his black suit and white button-up; then finishing with his favorite blue tie as it brought out his serious, dark blue eyes.

He gave a nod in the mirror and saw that he had stubble growing on his chin. He ran his hand over the rough patch of hair and went into the bathroom to shave.

He looked at his cleanly shaven appearance and looked down. He noticed how much he looked like his father and that is not something that he wanted to be described as.

Cross quickly packed a suitcase of necessities, holstered his gun on his side, and grabbed his wallet and coffee cup. He locked his apartment and took the elevator down to the front desk.

"Hi, there."

"Hi." The landlord said monotonously without looking up from the computer.

"Listen. I need all the boxes cleared out of my apartment and sent to this address. Do you think you could do that, Joe?"

"I don't know if that's gonna be possible with my busy schedule and everything?" He said rubbing his fingers together, signaling he needed something extra.

"Here." Handing him a hundred dollar bill.

"Your boxes will be there by Thursday." He said assuringly.

"Sure."

He walked out of the building and hailed a cab.

"Where to?"

"Reagan National Airport."

"Yes, sir."

Cross sat in the backseat, watching the city wisp by building by building. It's not that he had many relationships and memories; it's because he had called this city, home for the past eight years and now it's over.

"Sir." The driver said, calling him of of his thoughts.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, he gave him a hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change." He said with a smile, getting out of the car with his suitcase in tow.

He made his way through the security, showing the officers his badge. Then, proceeded to his seat on the plane. He was catching the red eye so there were not many people on board; so he had a seat to himself.

Realizing that this might be the best time to get some sleep as he will be a product of judgement at the meeting his new colleagues today; he slowly drifted off into the sweet bliss of relaxation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: This chapter is the biggest one yet. Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews. Greatly appreciated.**

Stepping out of the airport, Cross hailed a taxi, giving the driver the address of his new apartment in Manhattan.

The Dakota Apartment Building on East 21st Street looked like a castle compared to his last one. Needless to say, he was impressed. He walked through the front door into the lobby and checked in to make his downpayment. He dropped off his suitcase and they told him that they would put it in his room. They gave him a key to his room and he left the building.

Cross looked around the city and breathed in the smell of city air. It was a nice day outside; the sun shined and the sky was clear. He decided that he would walk to the precinct since it was only 4 miles away and he had a hour to kill.

Cross walked down the street past happy couples, married couples with children, businessmen and businesswomen, and wealthy women hitting all the New York shopping. He enjoyed watching the families and couples the most as he had never experienced it before. He was also envious of them. He wanted what they had but, could never have it.

He walked through the doors of the 12th Precinct and took the elevator up to the Homicide Department.

The elevator doors open to a calm bullpen. Many of the detectives and officers were doing paperwork. He buttoned his jacket when he saw the eyes of a latino man land on him. He wasn't insecure. He just wanted to look his best when he meets his new coworkers. He looked around the bullpen trying to look for someone that would be able to show him where the captain's office is.

He saw a beautiful brunette, in what must be a break room. He started walking towards the door and knocked on the door hinge. She looked up from her phone and met his eyes.

"Hi, there."

"Hi." Beckett replied.

"Do you work here?" Cross inquired.

"Yes. My name is Detective Kate Beckett. You?"

"Jameson Cross. It's nice to meet you." He replied, reaching out to shake her hand. He noticed that she had a firm handshake and kept eye contact with him the entire time. Professional, he thought. He pulled his hand back.

"Jameson?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" He asked with his charming smile.

"No. Just a coincidence." She said smiling back. "So, is there something I can help you with?" She said continuing.

"Yea, actually. Do you know where I can find a Captain Gates?"

"Yes. Through the bullpen and its the second door after that conference room." She said pointing to the office containing a woman of dark color who seemed to be busy talking on an important phone call.

"Thanks." He said turning to leave.

He made his way through the bullpen, following her instructions. He knocked on the door and she motioned for him to come in and sit down to wait.

Meanwhile, Beckett walked back to her desk and sat down. Castle eyeing her the entire time.

"Who was that?" He asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Why, Castle, are you jealous?" Playing with him.

"Me. PSSHH. No. I'm not jealous of some young kid that made you smile." He said looking away with an insecure look on his face.

"Sure. You are." She said sarcastically. "Anyway, he was asking where Gates's office was."

"Couldn't find it himself? Couldn't ask a man?" He asked out loud.

"I thought you weren't jealous?"

"I'm not."

A moment of silence passed.

"So giving directions involves smiling now?"

She rotated her chair towards him.

"I smiled because… his name reminded me of you."

He inched closer to her face.

"How could his name remind you of me?"

She inched her face closer. Their breath mixing. She knew what she was doing to him and it made her so happy that she could tease him without her even trying.

"Jameson." She whispered.

He sat back.

"His name is Jameson? That's so cool." He said grinning like an idiot.

She smiled at him, thinking how adorable he looks at the moment. Rotating her chair, she got back to work. While, Castle played Angry Birds on his phone.

"Mr. Cross. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.I've heard so much about you." Standing to shake his hand.

"All good things. I hope." He smiled.

She nodded.

"So… Your resume only says C.I.A. agent from 2005 to present. That's eight years of federal work. Impressive. May I ask how old you are?"

"Thank you ma'am…"

"Sir." Gates interrupted.

"Thank you, Sir." He corrected. "I am 21 years-old."

"21?" She asked shocked. "And you've been on the force for eight years?"

"Yes. I started at a young age program that my grandfather founded at the age of 11. Trained for 2 years and was officially an agent at 13."

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

"Well you are more than qualified so…" She said standing and holding her hand out. "Welcome to the NYPD Homicide Department, Detective Cross."

"Thank you, Captain Gates."

"Here's your badge." Handing him his badge. "Well, let's go meet your team." Walking out the door. "Beckett! You and your team in the break room, now!"

Beckett, Castle, Esposito, and Ryan stood and followed the instructions of their boss. Gates walked into the room, Cross following close behind.

"Detectives, meet your new partner, Detective Jameson Cross."

They all stared at each other.

Gates noticing their was an awkward silence. "Well take a break and get to know each other. Beckett, make sure to answer any and all questions." She said and left.

"Richard Castle. Jameson, that's the main character in my book. You might have heard of it."

"No. I didn't know that."

"Never?" He said with a shocked look on his face. While the others looked down, smiling, trying to hold in the laughter that threatened to spill.

"Never. But then again, I don't really have a lot of time to read."

"We heard that you are a former agent. How was that?" Beckett interrupted.

"Fine."

Beckett noticed that Cross seemed to be very closed off. Noticing this, she asked if the team, including Cross, would like to grab lunch with Lanie and her assistant. They all agreed and left the precinct; heading down the street to the diner they frequent a lot, Remy's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!**

They saw Lanie at a table suitable for their number of people.

"Where's Alexis?" Castle asked, his fatherly instinct kicking in.

"Outside talking with Pi on the phone. Seemed heated." The caramel colored woman said while clapping her hands together happily.

"Who's Pi?" Cross piped up.

"Alexis's boyfriend who we all hate." Noticing the quizzical look on his face. "Alexis is Castle's daughter who is my assistant." She said holding out her hand. "Dr. Lanie Parish, I work in the morgue. Nice to meet you…?"

"Jameson Cross. James or Cross is ok, though."

"Ok, James." She said smiling at him noticing how handsome he was. He was skinny but, very toned and muscular.

He smiled back. While, Esposito rolled his eyes.

"Hi, guys." Alexis chimed in, walking up to the table.

Cross looked up from his menu into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The way her red hair settled over her petite figure and the way it framed her gorgeous, porcelain skin made Cross forget who and where he was. His heart had started to beat faster than he ever felt. He was amazed how beautiful one person could be.

She looked down at him. "Who is this?" She said looking around the table.

Cross stood holding his hand out. He cleared his throat.

"James Cross."

She met his hand in a firm handshake. They both noticed the fireworks that exploded when they touched.

Alexis blushed. She had never felt this way before. She was usually very outgoing, like her father. Yet, she seemed very shy and insecure around him. She never felt this feeling before, even with her current boyfriend who she was living with.

She looked him up and down. Looking at the way his brown locks were combed carefully into the perfect style and the way his eyes sparkled while looking at her. The way his suit framed his body and made him look like a male model for Armani.

He must be very muscular, she thought.

"Alexis Castle. Lanie's assistant." She said still holding his hand.

"I know."

They both looked down at their still connected hands and they both pulled away blushing.

During this exchange, the group saw the way the young adults interacted with each other. Castle did not like this at all.

"Shall we?" Cross said, pulling the chair out for her.

"Yes. Thank you." She confirmed, sitting.

The waitress took their orders and the group of adults talked amongst themselves. While, Cross and Alexis secretly took peaks at each other over the table.

"So… Are you going to be working at the precinct now?" Alexis asked, waking him from his daydreaming.

"Yea. I am the new detective."

"What did you do before?" She said, picking up her drink and taking a sip.

Cross couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I worked for the C.I.A. for 8 years."

"How old are you?"

"21."

"Oh." She said sitting back.

"Oh? You aren't going to ask me how I have worked for the agency for the past 8 years when I'm only 21?" He questioned.

"Some people are just successful." Is all she said.

He was in awe of her. His past was not important to her.

The food came. The conversation died down while they ate. Although, the eyeing of each other did not stop.

The talking began again. And with that the waitress brought their checks.

Cross stopped all of them.

"Don't worry about it. The lunch is on the newbie." He said, fishing out his wallet.

They all tried to stop him but, in the end, they all thanked him for the meal.

"Well, we better get back to the precinct."

"Actually, Dr. Parish, I was wondering if I could take a half day. I have some business to take care of."

"Yea, sure thing, honey, see you tomorrow morning. Call me if you need anything."

She gave her dad a hug and started walking away from them in the opposite direction.

"Detective Beckett, I was thinking, I could go test for my gun and start my first day tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yea, that's fine. Have a good night." With that the group walked away.

Cross turned and saw Alexis waiting for the crosswalk light to change. He jogged to catch up with her.

"Need any company?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence.

"I picked a bad day to wear a sleeveless dress." She said, shivering.

"Here." He said, stopping and taking his suit jacket off and handing it to her.

"Thanks." Noticing that his dress shirt was tight around his muscles.

"No problem." He thought for a moment. "I have a question."

"What?"

"Your boyfriend's name is Pi? Is he from around here?"

She laughed and he thought it might have been the best noise he had ever heard.

"I met him on a school trip." She answered with a smile. "He lost his passport."

"AHHH…"

"What about you?"

"Me what?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Never."

"You've never had a girlfriend." She stopped.

"Yea…"

"Your 21 and you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Don't have the time."

"Well now that you are a Detective and not and Agent. Maybe you could get one."

"Yea, maybe I could." He said looking straight at her.

She blushed.

"Well, Mr. Cross you have managed to walk me back to my apartment… I appreciate it but you didn't have…" Handing back his jacket.

He grabbed her arm.

"It's not a problem. Really."

"Thanks. Well… have a good rest of the day. Maybe if you catch a case tomorrow, we will see each other."

"You too." He said turning to leave.

He never thought he would want someone to be murdered, so that he could see Alexis tomorrow. But, he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

Cross woke up at 3:00 the next morning; another sleepless night. He completed his morning routine of shaving and taking more than the daily dosage of his prescriptions.

He put on a pair of grey dress pants and a pair of brown dress shoes. He then put on a white button-up and a purple tie. Finishing by putting on a vest that matched his pants. He grabbed a duffle bag from his suitcase and put in some gym clothes that he would be using this morning.

Putting his gun in its holster, he was out the door by 4:00.

He was the first one in the precinct that morning. He wasn't supposed to be at the precinct till 7:00 but, he like to get a morning workout in to relieve stress. He pressed the button for the gym that was graciously provided by the department.

He changed into gym shorts, black socks, and tennis shoes.

His toned and muscular body; which had scars patterned over the chest, back, and arms, was on display for all to see. He was the only one in the entire precinct so he wasn't really worried someone would stare or ask about them.

He started by stretching. He then proceeded to the barbells, push-ups, sit-ups, and planks. It took him an hour to complete these exercises. He had an hour left which he would spend on the punching bag. He put in his earphones in and began.

Alexis Castle was trying to make it up to Dr. Parish for leaving early yesterday, which she spent arguing with her boyfriend as she was the only one paying rent anymore. She was going to organize the new files that came in that Dr. Parish was planning on doing. She thought that she could come one early and finish for her.

Unfortunately, the copier was not working in the morgue so she went down to the copier room. As she was passing the double doors to the gym, she heard the pounding and grunting of someone working out. She decided to pause for a moment and take a peak.

She peaked around the corner of the door and saw the back of a muscular man. She saw the scars, which looked like cuts made my knife, running up and down his back. She hoped he would turn around so she could see who it was.

He finally stopped and pulled the EarPods out of his ears. He leaned his head against the bag and breathed in and out. He walked over to his bag and grabbed his water, never turning around. He took a big swig and sat it down. He then turned around to sit down.

James Cross. That was who she had been watching for the past 20 minutes.

He took his time taking the tape on his hands off. Alexis continued watching. He unraveled the last piece of tape, revealing bloodied knuckles. He flexed his hand, pushing more blood to the surface. He stood showing off his six pack and firm body.

Alexis's phone went off. Cross looked up seeing a flash of red hair. He walked up to the door. Turned the corner, a busy Alexis Castle was picking up a pile of papers.

"Need help?"

She look up into his eyes,"I was on my way to the copier room and dropped all of my stuff. My alarm went off on my phone and…" She finished with a sigh.

"MMMMMM" He hummed standing with her papers in his hand.

"Thanks." Taking the papers from him. "Your hand is bleeding."

"Workout." Was all he said.

"Come with me." She started walking away. "Please."

He couldn't resist.

He followed her back up to the morgue which was empty. She made him sit down on one of the benches while she went to grab something. She came back with a first aid kit.

"I'm fine." He said starting to get up.

"It'll take 5 minutes." She said pushing on his chest.

He looked down at her touch and his breath hitched. She pulled away quickly.

"I'm just going to clean it and put liquid bandages on them."

He nodded.

"You really hit that punching bag hard if you broke skin."

"You would know. You were watching the entire time."

She looked at him questioningly.

"You thought you were so sneaky, too. Didn't you?"

"I was just there to see who was also in the building at this hour."

"Sure."

"How did you know?"

"As a federal agent, if you don't learn real quick how to know if someone is watching you, you'll be dead in an instant."

She nodded.

"Ok. So… this might hurt a little." She grasped his hand gently. She then dabbed gauzed that was dowsed in alcohol on his knuckles.

She noticed how is breath hitched and his body flinched at the pain but, seemingly calm.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I'm used to dealing with pain."

She then put the liquid bandages in.

Taking his strong hand in hers, she began to delicately unwrap his other hand. She lightly rubbed small, gentle circles on his palm to calm him. She cleaned his knuckles just as she did the last one. She finished and noticed that this hand was worse.

"You might need a stitch."

"Go right ahead."

"Ok. Let me go get some numbing creams."

"It's fine." He pleaded grabbing her hand.

"Ok. Lay down, it could make you light headed."

He laid down. Closing his eyes.

She began to stitch.

"You do this a lot?"

"What?"

"Stitch up people you stalk."

She laughed.

"That's hilarious." She said sarcastically. "No, I haven't." She looked him straight in his eyes; he felt as if she was staring into his soul. "You are my first."

He smiled while she looked down and blushed.

"All finished." Sitting down her utensils and snapping her gloves off.

"Thank you."

"Be careful with the stitches."

He answered with a nod, stood, and left the room. He walked down the hall and waited for the elevator. He stepped inside and went down to the gym. He then showered and changed;locking his locker in the process.

He walked out of the elevator and into the busy bullpen. He clocked in and went to his desk adjacent to Beckett's.

"Good morning." He greeted the pair.

"Morning." They both said in unison; Castle not bothering to look up from his phone and Beckett, her paperwork.

"Yo, Beckett. We've got a fresh one."

They all got up from their desks and followed Esposito to the elevator.

As the doors were closing Castle uttered,"I hope you like the smell of a dead body."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This is the longest chapter so far! I hope you all are enjoying the story. It's my first fan fiction and I want it to be good. If you have any suggestions at all PM me or leave it in a review. Again, thanks for all the review. Enjoy!**

Cross walked into the the apartment located in the Bronx. First thing he saw was Lanie Parish kneeling over a middle-aged woman who was lying dead on the kitchen floor.

"Lanie, what's her name?" Beckett asked.

"Natalie Fitzgerald."

"Cause of death?" Cross questioned.

"I'm thinking strangulation" The medical examiner stated, pointing to her neck. "But, I'll know more when I get her back to the morgue. By the way, Beckett there is a little girl in the girl's bedroom. Alexis is keeping her company."

"Daughter?" Ryan asked.

Lanie nodded and smiled sadly.

"She was the one to make the 911 call." Esposito disclosed.

Cross walked out of the kitchen and started walking through the doorway to the child's bedroom.

"Cross! Where are you going?" Beckett yelled.

"I'm going to go talk to the kid."

"This isn't one of your terrorist interrogations. This is a child."

"Trust me. I have some experience dealing with this."

Cross walked down the hall until he saw a room with pink walls and barbie dolls strewed across the room. It contained a blonde-headed child and Alexis Castle.

"Alexis." He gave a nod of his head to motion to her to meet him in the hall.

"I'll take this."

"She isn't going to talk to you. She barely said anything to me."

"She is in state of shock. She just saw her mother dead in their kitchen. Now, I've got this." Cross stated showing a darker tone.

"Ok." She walked down the hallway and went to there kitchen.

Cross surveyed the room and saw the young version of himself. A scared, hopeless child who had just lost the most important thing to them. Cross knocked on the door hinge.

"Can I come in?"

The little girl nodded.

"My name is James. What's yours?" Kneeling in front of the little girl.

The girl said nothing.

"Please."

There was a long pause.

"Kenzie."

"Kenzie? That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"How old are you?"

"10."

He sighed.

"You know I went through kinda the same thing you are going through. And you know the one thing I wanted when I was sad?"

"No, what?"

"I wanted a ice cream. You want to get out of here and get some ice cream?"

She nodded a yes.

Cross stood up and held his hand out for her to take it. She accepted it and they walked out to the living room hand in hand.

"Here, before I pass by the kitchen, I'll carry you out so you don't have to see anything. Ok? Just hide your face in my vest so you don't have to look. Ok?"

The little girl nodded and hopped into the young detective's arms. He walked into the living room and was greeted by the sight of both Castles, Beckett, Esposito, Lanie, and Ryan waiting for them.

"We are ready to go back to the precinct. You?"

"No. Actually, Kenzie and I are going to go get an ice cream. Isn't that right?"

She nodded into his neck.

The hearts of all the detectives broke right there. Alexis's heart grew more fonder of the man in front of her showing a very caring side to the child.

"Ok. Bring her back to the precinct when you are done?"

"Yea. Ok, Kenzie remember what we talked about. Ok? Don't look. Got it?"

She nodded and hid her face in the crook of his neck. Cross walked to the door and headed down the street to an ice cream parlor.

"What are you going to get?"

"A banana split." She looked up into his eyes hopeful.

"It's ok. Get whatever you want."

They both placed their orders and soon they were eating their ice cream in silence.

"OOOO. Brain freeze." Cross said shaking his head repeatedly, trying to be amusing to the little girl.

She said nothing and the silence continued.

"Did your mommy die too?" She broke the silence.

"Yes. But, you know what? Just because my mommy isn't with me anymore, doesn't mean she isn't watching over me in heaven. I always feel as if my mother is with me. Where's your daddy at?"

"My daddy and mommy got a divorce two months ago."

"I'm sorry about that. Do you see him anymore?"

"No, mommy doesn't let me. She says he is dangerous."

"I'm sorry. Do you want another one to go?"

Kenzie shook her head no and they made there way to the precinct hand in hand.

It was overcast that day, resembling the emotions the event this morning brought up. They walked down the sidewalk towards the twelfth.

His phone alerted him of a new text from Esposito.

_'The grandparents are here. They are the guardian.'_

"Your grandparents are here to pick you up."

Silence.

When they walked through the elevator doors an elderly couple ran up to them along with Beckett, Castle, and Gates.

"Oh my poor baby, come here, Kenzie."

Cross sat the little girl on her feet and she ran into her grandmother's waiting arms.

"We already filled out the paperwork, so can we take her home now?" The elderly woman asked

"Of course, Mrs. Fitzgerald. I'm sorry for your loss. Call us with anything we might need to know." Beckett

"We will. Come on Kenzie." The woman grabbed her left while the man grabbed her right.

"Wait!" Cross yelled after them. He kneeled so he was at the girl's level. Holding his card out to her,"Here. Call me, if you need someone."

The little girl nodded and gave Cross a hug. The family then turned and left the precinct. Turning around Cross had the look of fire and rage on his face.

"We need to get all the information on that girl's father that we can get."

"Ryan already did. The father and mother divorced two months ago due to the father being abusive and an alcoholic. Natalie had full custody and was getting a restraining order against him. Ryan and Esposito are on there way to Brooklyn to pick him up." Beckett informed.

"Ok. I'll interrogate him." Cross said assuringly.

"Fine. Castle and I are going to canvas the apartment building to see if anyone saw anything. You, can go see if Lanie found anything on the body downstairs."

"Got it." He turned on his heel and walked to the elevator.

Cross walked into the morgue and saw Lanie and Alexis talking while making final notes on the body.

"Am I interrupting?" Cross interrupted.

"No, we were just about to call you." Lanie said.

"Did you find anything interesting?"

"Just like I suspected it was strangulation."

"Ok. So… the killer might have left fingerprints?"

"Yes, he did."

"That's great. So who is he?"

"That's the thing he left partial."

"How could you leave partial when you strangle someone?"

"Further examination, showed that she fought back, that movement caused the partial."

"So, if you can bring us a suspects fingerprint we can match to the partial." Alexis intervened.

"Ok. Ryan and Esposito are bringing in the father now so I'll email you his name. Anything else?"

"Yes. Time of death is approximately between 1-3 p.m.. The little girl found her mother fresh at 3." Lanie briefed.

"Ok. Thanks. Call me if you find anything else."

"Ok." They both said in unison.

"Wait, James. I meant to ask you. How is Kenzie?"

"Her grandparents have custody of her."

"Ok. I just wanted to know."

"I'll keep you updated."

"Ok."

Cross left the morgue.

Lanie looked at Alexis and saw the adoration in her eyes for the detective.

"You like Cross, don't you?" She asked smiling brightly at her.

"More than you know." Alexis said blushing, getting back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I real appreciate it. Again, if you have any suggestions about how to make the story better PM me or put it on your review. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Cross walked into the bullpen and up to the circle of detectives who surrounded the murder board.

"There you are. We were waiting for you." Castle exclaimed.

"What did Lanie say?"

"Cause of death is strangulation, time of death is 1-3pm, and Lanie found a partial on the neck. Also, further examination showed that she fought back." Cross briefed the team.

"Ok. Well the father is in the interrogation room, whenever your ready." Beckett said.

"So what do we have on him?"

"His name is Patrick Harris. Harris is 45 years-old. At the moment he is on probation for domestic violence and an assault charge he received 3 months again. He and Natalie were married in 2002. Throughout the marriage there was domestic violence but, she never pressed charges on him due to the fact that he was the only one bringing in an income at the time. Natalie filed for divorce 6 months ago and was finalized 2 months ago." Esposito informed.

"Is he in the will?"

"No he isn't. The parents and the daughter are."

"Ok. Where did you get this information at?" Cross asked wondering.

"The grandparents."

"So what are you thinking motive is?"

"Well… he was not allowed to his daughter and she was filing for a restraining order. So maybe he killed her before it was filed." Beckett thought.

"Maybe, he was drunk." Castle intervened.

"Well I'm ready."

Cross turned and walked into the interrogation room while the others went into observation. There sat an unshaven, middle aged man sitting with his arms crossed.

"Patrick Harris."

"Yea"

"My name is Detective James Cross. How are you?"

"Quit the chit-chat. I know why I'm here."

"Ok. Why are you here?"

"Because you cops are trying to get me in trouble again. My bitch of an ex wife is trying to put me in jail. Just because she and that girl…"

"That girl is your daughter. Watch your mouth. Tell me, why did you abuse your family." He asked putting air quotes around the word family.

"I'm an alcoholic. Ok. I cannot control myself when those little bastards don't do what I say."

"And that justifies your actions?" Cross yelled, raising his voice an octave.

"Of course it does!"

"Well what justifies murder?"

"Murder?! I didn't kill anyone!"

"Really? Because your ex-wife was murdered and your daughter found the body." Cross said sliding a picture of a dead Natalie Fitzgerald across the table. "What do you say about that?"

"I'd say the bitch got what she deserved." He said calmly.

In the blink of an eye, as swift as a tiger, Cross had Harris face down on the metal table.

"You are supposed to protect your daughter! You took a mother from her child! You son of a bitch!" He raised Harris's head by the collar of his shirt and smashed his head into the table.

Harris fell onto the floor, groaning in pain, holding his head in his hands. Esposito and Ryan burst through the door grabbing Cross by his arms and pulling him out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Beckett asked, her voice attracting the stares of the detectives.

"That? That was me holding back on that sorry waste of life!"

"Take a walk."

"What?"

"Take a walk. Come back when you're calmed down and you have your emotions under control."

Cross turned and trudged to elevator. A look of anger on his face as the doors slid close.

Beckett turned to Castle,"Call Lanie and tell her to come up and check Harris for a concussion. I'll go get him a water."

"Got it."

The phone in the morgue drew both women out of their paperwork.

"Lanie."

Silence.

"Yea. Uh-huh. I'll be right up."

She hung up.

"Who was that?" Alexis inquired.

"Your father."

"My dad? Why was he calling?"

"Apparently, one of their suspects could have a concussion."

"What? How did that happen?"

"I don't know. I'll be back."

"Dr. Parish!"

"What? You want to come don't you?"

She shook her head yes.

"Come on."

Alexis hurriedly got up and raced after Lanie to the elevator.

"So what happened?" Alexis asked her father while watching Lanie examine the suspect from the observation room.

"Cross smashed his head into the table."

"What! Why would he do that?"

"He said that the mother got what she deserved. Beckett told him to take a walk."

Alexis stood there stunned her mind racing with possibilities of where he could be.

"Do you think he will press charges?"

"Hopefully, not."

Lanie came through the doors of the observation room.

"So?"

"He has a mild concussion. He'll have a headache for a while but he should be okay."

"Ok. Castle let's go." Castle walked out of the room and into interrogation with Beckett.

"Mr. Harris, I am sorry for what happened to you. Now can you tell us where you were this morning between 12-3pm?"

Silence.

"Mr. Harris?"

"I want my lawyer."

"I'm giving you a chance Mr. Harris. Where were you?"

He leaned on the table and said,"I want my lawyer."

Castle and Beckett stood and walked out meeting Esposito and Ryan at her desk.

"He wants a lawyer."

"Great, so rookie probably ruined our only chance of getting him to talk." Esposito said.

"I don't think he is our guy." Castle vocalized.

"It's getting late how 'bout we start up again tomorrow morning?"

"Ok. Have a good night." The boys said in unison.

Beckett sat down at her desk, Castle sitting in his chair.

"So how's Alexis and Pi?" Beckett asked.

"Arguing constantly. On the verge, I think." He said with a grin. "Why?"

"No reason."

"Why?" He pleaded with her.

"Because Castle, have you not seen the way she looks at Cross. It's the spitting image of how you looked at me for the first two years."

"I know and I don't like it."

"Why?"

"Because he is dangerous and my little girl will not date someone like that."

"It's not your decision."

"I know and that scares me."

"Come on. Enough dwelling on something that probably won't even happen. Let's go home, kitten."

"That's not fair!" He stood in a hurry catching up just in time to wrap his arms around her in the elevator, kissing her softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy!**

Cross stepped out of the precinct. Energy pulsing through him. He knew one thing. He needed a drink. A strong one.

It was nighttime. The sun had just set and the lights of New York City began to illuminate the night sky. He walked down the sidewalk until he saw a bar, The Old Haunt. He walked through the front door into a busy tavern. He walked past the line waiting for tables and sat down at a empty chair at the bar. He ordered a scotch on the rocks and waited. His order came and soon he was ordering another.

Cross looked around to survey the ambiance. He saw a picture hanging across the room. Squinting his eyes he saw the cheery smile of Richard Castle; underneath it read 'owner'.

"You've got to be kidding me." He uttered to himself. He rotated his chair and ordered another. Feeling hungry he ordered food and watched a preseason football game.

A woman's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?"

He turned to see none other than Alexis Castle.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?"

"I'm hungry and I get free food here so I take advantage of it." She said sitting down and crossing her legs. "Question is what are you doing here?"

"Needed a drink." He said swirling his drink around in its glass.

"I see. I need one too but, I'm only 19."

"Why would you need a drink?"

"I just broke up with my boyfriend."

"Sorry."

"I'm not sad or anything. I'm just mad at myself for wasting a whole 7 months of my life on him."

"Can I ask why?"

"He depended on me for everything. Money, food, even the apartment we decided to share together." She said laughing at herself. "It caused stress between my father and I. Thank you." She said to the waiter who brought her food. "I can't do that again."

"I'm sorry." He said reaching out and touching her shoulder. "If it's any consolation, he made a huge mistake and he is going to regret it for the rest of his life."

"I don't think so."

He lightly cupped her chin, tilting it up so that her eyes could meet his. "I do."

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed to be ages before the bartender interrupted him,"Would you like another one?" He asked pointing to his glass.

"No water is fine. Thanks." He said dropping his hand.

"Well… I heard that you gave someone a concussion today."

"He deserved it. The way he talked about Kenzie and her mother. It disgusts me. I should have done a lot worse."

"Maybe… maybe not. Well, I need to get to my dad's house. So, I'll see you."

"Alexis!"

"Yea." She said innocently, secretly having hope that he would make a move.

"I'll hail a cab for you." He said laying a twenty on the bar.

They walked out of the bar and onto the busy street. Hailing a cab quickly, Cross opened the door for her.

"Thanks for keeping me company." Alexis said.

"I should be the one thanking you."

"Bye." She said blushing.

"Bye." He said lightly brushing his lips over her cheek feeling electricity shoot through both of their bodies. He then helped her into the cab.

Seeing her off, Cross quietly walked down the street. For the first time in along time, he was happy and that scared him.

Alexis's breathing became uneven when he kissed her cheek. Oh, how she wished he would've kissed her for real but for now she was content with the progression of their relationship.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

Cross walked into the precinct the next morning and walked straight up to the group whom were standing around the bullpen.

"Hey." He addressed them. "I wanted to apologize for not being able to control my emotions with Harris the other day."

"Ok." Beckett said with a sigh. "You are lucky that he is not pressing charges."

"Did you guys get anything else out of him?"

"Yes. We talked to him this morning and he has an alibi. He was at a bar. He wouldn't tell us because he is on probation."

"I see. So we are back to square one."

"Not exactly. The canvas that Castle and I completed yesterday turned up that a neighbor next door was very close to her. He was unavailable when we went to the apartment."

"Can anyone say suspicious!" Castle exclaimed raising his hand for a high five from the boys.

"Suspicious." Esposito said monotonously. "Anyway, who wants to go up there to ask some questions?"

"I'll go." Cross volunteered.

"We'll go." Castle volunteered him and Beckett.

"Castle!"

"What! It will give us a chance to get to know each other." Castle said following Beckett and Cross to the elevator. Leaving a amused Esposito and Ryan in the dust.

"So… Where are you from?" Castle asked breaking the deadly silence in Beckett's squad car.

"I'm from Marryland, I grew up around the D.C. area."

"Maryland? I heard that's a pretty nice we will have to take a trip there Beckett." He said looking towards her. She in turn gave him the famous Beckett glare and eye roll.

"So… are you two together?" Cross asked looking from Beckett to Castle.

"Yes. We are engaged." Castle said happily. "What about you? Do you have anybody special in your life?" Castle asked Beckett glaring at him.

"No."

"We're here." Beckett interrupted putting the car into park and stepping out in the warm, windy August air.

Beckett stepped into the apartment building they were at yesterday and went into the elevator. When they found the right apartment they were looking for, they knocked on the door quietly. A nerdy looking, middle-aged man who was already balding opened the door to the two detectives and writer.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, sir. I'm Detective Beckett and these are my partners Mr. Castle and Detective Cross. May we come in?" Castle cringed when she said partners.

"Yea, sure." He said unsure.

When they were all seated, Cross began,"Mr. Roberts. Is it?"

"Yes. My name is Harry Roberts. What is this all about?"

"We'll get to that. You knew Miss Fitzgerald from down the hall, right?" Beckett intervened.

"Yes. I babysat for her when she has court dates with her ex-husband. She and I are very good friends."

"Are?" Castle asked.

"Yes. I was just on my way to visit her, now."

"Mr. Roberts, I'm sorry to tell you that Miss Fitzgerald was murdered yesterday afternoon."

He stood pacing,"What? Natalie is dead?"

"Yes. Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt her?"

"Only her ex-husband. Natalie was a very nice woman and loving mother. Why would someone do this?"

"Mr. Roberts why don't you take a seat and I'll get you a drink of water." Cross said standing and sitting Mr. Roberts in an armchair nearby.

"Ok…" Cross started walking to the nearest door thinking it was a kitchen. "Wait!" Roberts yelled. "I don't need a drink of water. Thank you for coming by but I think a little time alone will do me some good. Thank you for coming by." He said ushering the detectives and Castle out the door.

"Mr. Roberts if there is anything that you think would be helpful then call me." Beckett said handing out her card.

"I will. Thank you." He said closing the door quickly.

"Did anyone else think that was weird how he ushered us out quickly after you almost went into that room?" Cross said.

"The shock of death makes people do weird things." Beckett said walking to the elevator.

Cross knew one thing. He was going to see what was in that room. Tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

After more dead ends and no leads, Beckett decided to call it a night and told the boys to go home. Cross had no intention of doing so.

He hailed a cab after stepping out of the precinct and into the mild summer-night air. He told the driver the address of Harry Roberts. Cross stepped out of the cab about a block away and waited till he saw Roberts step out of the apartment building and walk down the street. He waited till Roberts was out of sight before he went into the alley around the back of the building.

He saw the fire-escape that lead up to a fourth floor window that Cross remembered was located in Roberts's living room. Perfect.

The fire escape was put up so Cross climbed on top of a nearby dumpster and made his attempt to jump and grab the ladder. He grabbed the bar and climbed the ladder. He then climbed the rest of the stairs until he got to the window. He tried to open it and luckily for him it was. He opened it slowly and careful then slid himself through. He grabbed the flashlight out of his pocket and scanned the room. It was just as he saw it this morning.

He walked across the room and saw the door he was unable to go in this morning. He quietly opened the door and saw the face of Natalie Fitzgerald. Pictures taped on the walls. Drawings on the floor. Everywhere he looked, he saw the victim staring back at him.

He walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and saw journals upon journals filled with love notes, ideas, drawings, and fantasies about Natalie.

"Oh my god…" He muttered to himself.

Cross kept digging in Roberts's stuff and found more evidence that showed Roberts was obsessed with the victim.

"I knew you would come back." Roberts whispered in the blackness of night.

Cross dropped the journals,"I knew that when you had that panic attack from me almost coming into this room today; that it was something worth seeing."

Cross turned around slowly and saw a different side of Harry Roberts from what he saw this morning. He was sweating uncontrollably. Rage and anger surging through his entire body. The look of death in his eyes.

"You killed her didn't you, Harry?"

Roberts stared at Cross.

"You thought she was the most beautiful woman you had ever seen and you had to have her. Or, you're just a sick, twisted man who has an obsession with stalking and killing."

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Well… you're gonna have to explain yourself to a jury."

Roberts rushed Cross. He was faster than Cross thought. Roberts tackled and pinned him on the floor. He pulled a syringe out of his jacket and jabbed it into Cross's neck.

"After killing for a lifetime, I have learned a lot."

That was the last thing Cross heard before he blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

Cross awoke with wire ties tying him down to a chair. He moaned with the pain of a huge headache from the drugs he was forcefully given.

"AHH… the wannabe hero is awake." Roberts stated from across the room where he was sitting in an armchair.

Fury coursed through Cross's body. He violently tried to rip his hands and legs through the ties.

"You aren't gonna get through those."

"Why am I not dead?" Cross asked, thorns scraping across his vocal chords.

"Oh you will be. You see I have this obsession with killing. I'm just trying to figure out the best way." He said with a smirk.

"Does your obsession with killing also involve stalking?"

Silence.

"I see. Natalie was different wasn't she? You fell for her. Hard I bet? You couldn't bring yourself to kill her because you wanted to change for her and I bet when you told her how you felt she didn't reciprocate those same feeling. You, in turn, killed her by choking the lit out of the woman you loved." He whispered.

Roberts looked straight at Cross. He walked up to Cross and smashed the butt of the gun into his head. Cross grunted and looked down. The blood from his head already sliding down his face, slowly dripping down his neck and into his black button-up.

"No wonder Natalie didn't love you. You're weak."

Roberts holstered the gun. Took his fists and punched Cross in the stomach and as Cross raised his head in pain; Roberts punched in the face. The chair flipped and Cross's head it the floor with a thud. Black.

"Beckett!" Gates yelled from the door of her office.

"Yes, sir."

"Where's Cross? It's noon." She looked at her watch. "Four hours past his scheduled clock in time."

"He never came in."

"If he isn't in by 4. I want you to find him."

A wave of grogginess and nausea crashed over Cross as he woke. He looked around the room in search of Roberts. Empty. He looked around and saw that he was in the same room. So that was a plus.

"Mr. Cross, how nice of you to finally join us."

Cross stared at the killer in front of him.

"Don't worry your death will be soon and I promise you this… you will feel everything." And with that he left the room.

Cross scanned the room in search of a way to get out of the chair. He saw nothing. He dropped his head.

"BZZZZZZ."

A phone. And not just any phone. His phone. He looked at the desk and saw that his phone was ringing a sign of a new call. If it was getting calls that meant it was on and that also meant that it still had GPS. All he had to do was carefully scoot his chair over to the desk and answer the call so that the signal would ping off a nearby cell tower.

He carefully leaned forward on the tips of his toes and scooted himself over to the desk. He leaned forward and with the tip of his tongue accepted the call. Beckett's voice could be heard over the line.

"Cross, where are you? Gates is on a rampage."

"No time. Listen I'm at Roberts's house. Get here ASAP."

"Cross?" Beckett questioned just as he ended the call.

He quietly scooted himself back in the same position and waited.

"What did he say?"

"He says he's at Roberts. He wants us there ASAP." Beckett said standing,

Castle stood.

"Boys! Let's go!"

"Where?" Ryan asked following Beckett to the elevator.

"Harry Roberts apartment. Cross is there."

Roberts circled Cross with a knife in his hand.

"I have been doing a lot of thinking about this. And I finally have it."

'Oh this can't be good' Cross thought to himself.

"What?"

"You are going to bleed out."

"Is that right?"

A right hook connected with his jaw.

"Smart-ass."

Right before the knife connected with his arm, the doorbell rang.

"Saved by the bell." Cross said humorously.

Roberts put the knife down on the desk and grabbed a piece of duct tape and put it over Cross's mouth. He left the room. Cross had his eyes on the knife. He scooted himself over to the desk just as he did before. His eyes darted to the door as he heard Roberts walked down the hall to the front door. He turned hi attention back to the knife. He carefully bumped the desk until he saw the knife on the edge. He got the edge of the tape to peel of. He then leaned on his tip toes and tore the tape from his face by hooking the edge on the desk and pulling away violently.

He heard Beckett, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito asking Roberts minor questions. Now was the time, he grabbed the handle of the knife and sawed the wire tie of his right. Unlocking his hand, it took no time to unhook his left and his legs. He grabbed his phone and slipped out of the room and quietly sneaked down the hall.

The blood in his ahead began pumping faster and felt a warm liquid dripping down his face. The light headiness started to affect him also. He peaked around the corner and saw Beckett and the boys standing in front of the door and Roberts back to him. He stepped out from behind the wall and motioned to them to keep quiet. He silently snuck behind Roberts and tapped on his shoulder. Roberts turned around to an uppercut to the jaw. Cross spun him around and grabbed his gun that was tucked in the back of his pants and threw Roberts on the floor.

"I believe this is mine." He said pointing the gun at Roberts while Esposito and Ryan were dragging him up and cuffing him.

The dizziness and the overwhelming amount of pain in his head overcame Cross.

"You ok?" Beckett said putting a hand on his shoulder to study him.

"Yeah. I'm…" Gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Remember, if you have any suggestions to make this story better PM me or Review. Thanks! Enjoy!**

Castle, Beckett, and the boys took an unconscious Cross to the closest hospital. They took him back and stitched the cuts on his head and did CT scan to check for concussion and internal bleeding. They hooked him to an IV and put him in a room.

Castle, Beckett, the boys, and Gates were allowed into the room when he awoke and was briefed by the doctors.

"Hey." Castle said as he entered the room.

"Hi." Cross had never felt so vulnerable before in his life, sitting before his coworkers in a hospital bed completely drained. "Sorry I clocked out on you guys back there."

"Clocked out? You never clocked in?" Gates interrupted angrily.

"Yea, sorry about that too."

Gates rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"I… see funny story…"

"Yea, it is a funny story when we had to save your ass." Esposito snarled.

Cross ignored and continued,"I went on instinct and thought that the room needed to be looked at and I was right."

"By breaking and entering?" Castle questioned.

"Technically nothing was broken and the window was open." Cross smart mouthed. "He got the jump on me but, I was right."

"You quest to be right almost got you killed." Beckett snapped.

Cross looked at Gates,"I know what comes next. You're gonna fire me. I get it. I'm reckless and a jackass."

"You're right. You are reckless and a jackass. But look around I have three reckless detectives and one jackass in front of me. So… no, you aren't fired. See you on Monday." She said while leaving.

"So… I'm the jackass right?" Castle asked while Beckett rolled her eyes.

They all said their goodbyes and left. The pain killers started to kick in.

Jameson Cross stirred at the sound of his hospital room door opening and closing. He slowly opened his eyes to the blinding light of the ceiling lights.

"Did I wake you?"

Cross slowly turned his head to the other blinding light in the worm. Alexis Castle.

"No. Not in the slightest."

"I heard what happened to you and I wanted to see for myself that you were ok."

"Well… do I meet your standards?"

Alexis looked him up and down. He looked rugged compared to his usual clean, neat look.

"Do you ever meet my standards?"

"Touché."

She looked down and smiled.

"What did the doctors say?"

"I have a mild concussion. I got five stitches on my head. Other than that I'm doing great. Now that you're here."

"It happens."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

She paused.

"Why did you feel the need to help Kenzie, talk to her, do all the things you did for her?"

A deadly silence permeated the air. His eyes grew cold and serious.

"I've… I've been in her shoes before and I… I would've wanted someone to do that for me."

She looked at the man before her. He had so many depths and she was just at the surface and she wanted to dig deeper.

"Well… If you ever need anyone. I'll be here for you."

"I might just take you up on that."

Their eyes connected. Breathing became shallow. Alexis leaned forward. Their breath mixing. The temperature jumped in the room.

"Alexis…" His raspy voice barely managed to get out.

"Yea…" She said leaning in much closer. Her hand resting on the bed now to keep her balanced.

"Not like this…" He said.

She looked down and blushed. Cross tilted her chin up and said,"I meant… not like this… not now… while I'm in this bed."

She understood. She sat back and talked with Cross for hours. She realized that she was late for work and left in a hurry. But, bot before she kissed his forehead lightly.

That was the most self control Cross had ever used in his life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

The week from there was smooth sailing. Beckett and Castle managed to get a confession out of Roberts. And, Cross got back to work on Monday, doing paperwork as punishment.

On that Wednesday, the ladies from the morgue came up and joined Beckett's team for lunch which was graciously provided by Esposito after losing a bet to Ryan.

"Ryan, how's Jenny?" Lanie asked.

"She's doing very well. Due in two months."

"That's great. So… Beckett when are you having little Castle babies?" Lanie questioned, using the classic line by Madison Queller. Beckett choked on her sandwich and glared at her.

"So… Alexis meet anyone new since Pi?" Lanie asked.

"Nope." She said quietly getting back to her salad.

"No? Come on, there has to be someone."

"Nope. Not really. Well…I really should be going. I have a dentist appointment. Dr. Parish, I'll be back at 3. Thanks Dad for lunch."

"Alexis, take the rest of the day off. There's no sense in you coming back to work for two hours if there is nothing here."

"Ok. Thanks, Dr. Parish."

"I'll walk you out." Cross volunteered.

They both walked down the hallway and into the elevator. While Lanie turned back to Castle,"You better watch out Castle because that right there is flirting."

Castle huffed and Esposito and Ryan laughed at him.

Inside the elevator, Cross stopped the elevator in between floors and began pacing.

"James…"

"Give me a sec…" He took a big breath,"Ok. So I want to take you out."

"Like on a date?"

"Only if you want it to be. No pressure."

"Yes. When?"

"Well I heard Lanie give you the night off so I was thinking tonight at 7?" He said grabbing at the back of his neck.

"Yea. That's perfect. What should I wear?"

"Casual."

"Great now are you going to let other people use the elevator now?"

"Oh,yea." He said reaching to get the elevator going again.

When they got to the lobby, Alexis got off and the anticipation of the night to come was building.

Alexis Castle was putting the finishing touches on her outfit when the buzzer on her dorm room rang. She looked in the mirror. She had curled her hair to perfection, it laying perfectly over white t-shirt and beige blazer which had the cuffs rolled up. Her skinny jeans and Sperry's polished the look.

She opened the door to a nervous James Cross. He was wearing a black, long-sleeve polo with light tan khakis and a brown belt. He looked nervous which was refreshing from the normal well put-together man she usually saw.

"Hey. You look amazing." He said his eyes traveling up and down her body.

"Thanks. You clean up nice."

He smiled."You ready?"

"Yes."

They walked to the elevator in complete silence.

"So…what do you have planned for us?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Come on please."

"Fine. You like movies right?"

"Yes. I do. Are we going to see a movie?"

"Not exactly."

Cross opened the door to the cab that was outside the dorm waiting and they rode in a comfortable silence to their first destination.

"Kat's Delicatessen." Not knowing what the quaint diner was.

"Yea. Hold on, you'll get it in a sec." He said holding the door open for her and guided her to the booth in the middle that had a sigh hanging from above it saying 'Where Harry Met Sally…Hope You Have What She Had!'.

"Oh my god… you didn't." Alexis said surprised.

"I did."

"Isn't this a chick movie?"

"Guys can like romance movies too."

She threw her head back in a fit of laughter.

"What can I get you?" The waitress interrupted.

"A BLT and a chocolate milkshake." Alexis said.

"Two of those."

The waitress leaving Alexis looking around the diner while Cross only had eyes for her.

"What?" She noticed.

"Nothing." He said never taking his eyes of her. "So… what made you want to be an assistant to a medical examiner?"

"I don't know. I started my internship with Dr. Parish and I just really enjoyed it."

Their food came.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your job. CIA?"

"Oh. Well. It wasn't really my decision."

"Why?"

"My grandpa is a recruiter and a program designer for the agency. So… he pretty much volunteered me for it and I was only 11 so I went with it."

"I see…" She looked at him as he took a bit of his sandwich. Mayonnaise got on his mouth and she quietly laughed.

"What?" He asked looking innocent.

She pointed to her mouth and he looked confused. She reached over the table and lightly wiped the mayonnaise off the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks."

She blushed.

"So what's next?"

"You Castles and your need to know everything. Come on, let's go." He laid a twenty on the table and grabbed her hand. The intense feelings and tension between them growing.

He hailed a cab and told the driver to take them to the Empire State Building. When they were in the elevator going to the observation deck, Cross grabbed Alexis's hand in his.

"Sleepless in Seattle." She said.

"Uh-huh."

They got to the top and were alone. The skyline of New York City was beautiful. He looked to his left and saw Alexis taking it all in.

"Did I do a good job?"

"Fantastic. But how did you come up with this date idea?"

"I used to watch these movies with my mom and I always wanted to see the landmarks that they shot at. I don't know I just wanted to feel close to her you know."

"Well…I'm glad that you shared it with me."

He rotated his body so that he was facing completely towards her. He slowly reached out and touched her cheek. She flinched at the touch. Butterflies in both of their stomachs. He leaned down and pulled her towards him. Their lips softly touched. The kiss quickly deepened. Alexis reached up and ran her hands through his hair. Cross put his arm on Alexis's hip and tilted his head so that he could get better access. They were each other's drug. There mouths moved together like a well oiled machine. Cross pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Wow." Was all Cross could say.

She smiled at him.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

"What if we went to your place?"

"I have work tomorrow and you do too."

Cross took Alexis home and kissed her goodnight. They both made the mutual decision to keep their date and courtship a secret. They couldn't be happier.


	17. Chapter 17

Cross stepped out of the elevator early that morning. After his and Alexis's date, they called and texted each other each day. The killers had also taken a break for the rest of the week.

He walked up to his desk and sat down getting in to his paperwork that he was way behind on. 'EH, who was he kidding he had more important things to get to' he thought.

He took the stairs down to the morgue and peaked through the window on the door. He saw that red hair he loved. Loved? No, liked. He saw that red hair he liked.

He opened the door quietly, her back to him. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear. She turned around and his hands wrapped around her, pushing her against the wall. He moved hair out of the way of her face

"What are you doing here? Someone could see us."

"I had to see. I haven't seen you in ages."

"You saw me a week ago and we have talked on the phone every night."

"Face to face, I mean." He said kissing her.

"Well…sorry…I…have…school…" She said in between kisses.

His hands began to wander. It seemed as if he was every at once. Alexis took this to her advantage and began to feel his broad shoulders, muscular arms, and his amazing abdominal muscles.

Someone cleared their throat.

They froze and Cross turned to see a very happy Lanie giving them look.

"Detective Cross." Lanie addressed.

"I'll see you later Alexis." Cross said leaving.

"Cross."

"Yes."

"Wipe the lipstick off your mouth and straighten your shirt."

"Will do."

Alexis was standing in the same position, embarrassed out of her mind. Her lipstick was smeared and her dress was wrinkled.

"Girl, you need to do the same."

Cross had fixed his tie and wiped the lipstick off his face on his way up to the bullpen.

"Cross, let's go we've got a body." Beckett said walking to the elevator.

'This should be interesting' he thought.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Thanks for following, reviewing, and most importantly reading! Enjoy!**

Cross got out of his squad car following a bickering Castle and Beckett into Marlowe Prep School.

"Hey, Alexis, graduated from here." Castle stated.

"Way to change the subject…" Beckett uttered.

They walked down the hallway, passing uniforms that were taking pictures of a blood trail and a dropped briefcase that led into a classroom. As they crossed the threshold, Lanie eyed Cross.

"Espo, what have we got?" Beckett inquired.

"Dean Johnson, 55 year-old, caucasian male. He was a chemistry teacher here. A teacher found the blood trail and him at 6:00 this morning."

"So, if there was a blood trail, did he walk or was he dragged?" Ryan interrupted.

"Walked because it's just drops of blood and not a solid line of blood like you would see when you drag someone." Cross answered.

"How did he get it in?"

"All the teachers and staff have keys to the building. The principal says he is usually the last one out of the building."

"Lanie, cause of death?" Beckett asked bringing Lanie out of her trance.

"GSW to the chest. I'm thinking a .38 would have done the job. And I'd say that the time of death is either between 12-4am. I'll know more when I get him back to the lab."

"How long do you think he was alive for?" Cross asked.

"I'd say about five minutes then lights out?"

Cross walked behind the desk to get a better look at the body. He kneeled down by Alexis who was looking over a piece of paper in the victim's hand.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Just a piece of paper that I found in the victim's hand." She stated sadly.

"Was he a teacher of yours?"

"My favorite, actually. Mr. Johnson was a great chemistry teacher. He really loved his students."

"I'm sorry." Touching the small of her back when no one was looking, except for Lanie. "What does it say?"

"It's just an old element handout that he had laying around the classroom with elements circled."

"Which elements?" He said leaning in closer to look over her shoulder.

"Potassium, Argon, and Chlorine."

"Do they make anything when they are combined?"

"I don't really know. I mean, I'm no chemist."

"But you're smart."

"I'll check with Dr. Parish when we get back to the morgue and I'll let you know."

"Cross, how about you go talk to the principal and get some info. If he had complaints filed on him or by him, I want to know. If he had angry parents, students, or enemies…" Beckett said, Cross interrupting her mid sentence.

"You want to know. I got it." He said turning and walking towards the principal's office.

"Ryan, see if there is any video footage. An expensive private school like this is bound to have cameras. Javi, canvas the area to see if anyone heard or saw anything. While Castle go back to set the murder board up and check to see if he had any next of kin."

"On it." The boys said in unison.

It was go time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading! I hope you all are enjoying the story! Enjoy!**

"Mr. Butler?"

"Ah, yes. Detective Cross do come in."

Cross entered the principal's office and sat down in chair across from him.

"Mr. Butler, what kind of relationship did you have with Mr. Johnson?"

"Strictly colleagues. I barely knew him personally. He was very private about his personal life. I don't even think he had one."

"Did he have any family? A wife, kids, siblings, or parents?"

"I do not know."

"Ok. Did he have any enemies here at the school?"

"Well, Mr. Stevens was going for the same science grant from the board so they could do more with their classes."

"Any complaints against him?"

"Yes, by Ned Clark. He's our starting quarterback."

"Do you know why?"

"Mr. Johnson failed him in his class."

"Ok. Thank you Mr. Butler. You have been a real help."

"No problem."

Cross stood to leave and halfway out the door, Mr. Butler spoke up,"When do you think we can open that classroom up again?"

"Yo, Cross. Did you get anything?" Esposito asked from the murder board.

"Yes. two suspects. Ned Clark, Johnson failed him in his class. Mr. Stevens, they were going for the same grant."

"Ok, I'll go pick up Mr. Stevens." Esposito said.

"I'll take Ned Clark." Ryan said following the latino to the elevator.

"Did anything turn up in the canvas?" Cross asked the brunette.

"No. Ryan got video footage though. Come take a look."

Cross followed the detective and writer to the conference room where she hit play and a dark hallway appeared. A man who was confirmed as Johnson walked down the hallway and stopped halfway. Words were exchanged but the killer was still unseen. Johnson looked scared for his life. One shot hit him in the chest and he fell down. A minute later, he slowly stood and slowly walked back to his classroom. The video ended.

"So, we know what happened but, the video doesn't show the killer. Did he look at other cameras?"

"Yes. They didn't get a good look at him. All we can tell is that it is a large male." Castle explained.

"Did financials and next of kin research show anything?"

"Financials were clean and good. No family whatsoever." Beckett stated.

"Ok." His phone beeped.

Cross reached down to look at his phone and saw that it was a text from Alexis.

"Well… Lanie and Alexis just finished. Join me?" He said not wanting to be alone with Lanie and Alexis.

"No, go ahead. Ryan and Espo should be back soon and we'll take those two to the box."

"Ok." 'Great' he thought.

Cross walked through the double doors of the morgue and was greeted by the smell of bodies and chemicals.

"Hey. What do you got for me?" He asked the ladies of the morgue.

"She has a lot of things for you." Lanie muttered.

Ignoring the remark, Cross continued.

"The body, I mean."

"As I said before, GSW to the chest. It punctured the aorta so he would have bled out in a matter of five minutes or so."

"Was it a .38?"

"Yes it was."

"Alexis, did you ever found anything about that piece of paper?"

"Potassium, Chlorine, and Argon combined do not make up anything. So, I've got nothing."

"Great. Do you have any idea of what it could mean?"

"Not a clue."

"Okay."

"So are you two together or not?" Lanie interrupted.

The couple looked at each other shocked and embarrassed.

"No… we are just… uh… talking… at the moment…" Cross stated.

"Dr. Parish, we kind of want to keep this dating thing a secret right now. Do you think you could do that for us?"

"Sure, why not. I love knowing the latest gossip. And this is huge. I mean Richard Castle is going to freak if he finds out about you two." She said with a satisfied smile.

"Yea, I know." Alexis stated.

"Ok. Anything else?" Cross intervened.

"No. That's all." They both said.

Cross quickly turned to leave but, he stopped and said,"Alexis, can I talk with you in the hallway?"

"What is it?" She questioned when they were alone in the hallway outside the morgue.

"I was thinking you could come over to my apartment tonight and I could cook you dinner."

She looked down and smiled.

"That sounds great."

"Well, it's a date." He said softly pushing his lips on hers and they both immediately melted into it.

Cross pulled away when Alexis tried to deepen it.

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight." He turned and left.

The night couldn't come sooner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

When Esposito and Ryan came back from the school, they came with nothing. Ned Clark's father refused to let the police take his son in for questioning. Mr. Stevens said he was far too busy getting ready for his grant proposal that he wouldn't come in willingly either. This left the detectives and writer without any leads and any idea where to continue the investigation. The rest of the day was spent looking into background information on Clark and Stevens.

The day was wasting away and at 6:00, Beckett told them all to go home and they could try and talk to Ned and Stevens alone in the morning during school hours.

Cross left before everyone else and he raced to the elevator. He got down to the morgue and was greeted by Alexis sitting on a lab table waiting.

"You ready?" He asked.

She nodded and jumped down. They wanted to hold hands so badly. But, they were still in the precinct and there was no telling who could see. I mean, they didn't do a very good job of keeping it so far.

They small talked while waiting for the elevator and when it did, Cross and Alexis stopped. Staring back at them was none other than Richard Castle and Detective Beckett.

"Cross, what are you doing down here?" Castle asked suspiciously.

"Well… the note in the victim's hand, I thought that maybe Alexis could shine some light on it." He lied as he and she got on the lift.

"And?"

"It turned out to be nothing."

"Well…that was good to check." Castle stated. "Alexis, where are you heading tonight?"

'He's onto us' she thought.

"I'm actually going to a lecture."

"Oh, yea, by who?"

"It's a variety of speakers talking about decomposition of a body."

"Sounds riveting."

"Yea." 'I actually pulled it off' she thought.

"We'll drive you there." He said as they stepped off the elevator.

"That won't be necessary, Dad. It's on the other side of town and I'll just walk."

"Alexis, I don't want you walking this late at night."

"I'll drive her." Cross piped up.

"Thank you, Detective Cross. I'll call you later." She said walking to the other side of the parking garage.

"Ok." Castle looked down.

"Come on Castle, I'll make you feel better." Beckett said.

They both got in his squad car and looked at each other.

"I can't believe that worked."

Cross put the car into drive and drove away towards his apartment. There was comfortable silence in the car. The held each other's hand the entire way there.

"We're here." he said pulling into the parking garage that was situated underneath the building.

Putting the car into park, Cross stepped outside the car and ran around the side and opened the door for her. He grabbed her hand and led her up to his apartment.

The apartment was spotless, untouched. Cross only came here to sleep so he wasn't here very often.

"You live here?"

"Yep. Why?" He asked leading her to the couch.

"Nothing. It's just this place is like a palace compared to mine."

"Well you are welcomed here anytime you want." He said leaning forward capturing her lips in his.

She grabbed his tie and pulled him down on top of her. The kiss deepened. Breathing became shallow. Cross leaned down and sucked on her pulse point, Alexis releasing a moan. They were interrupted by the sound of Alexis's stomach growling.

"Someone's hungry." He said leaning up above her to look her in the eyes, delicately moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"I can eat later." She said leaning up to kiss him.

"No." He said stopping her."You need to eat."

"Fine." She said caving.

"Well… since it's 7:00 and I don't have anything here to eat. Why don't I order in?"

"That's fine. Chinese?"

"Sounds good." Pulling out his phone, he ordered all the necessities.

"So, what are we going to do while we wait?" She asked in a sultry tone.

"I have a few ideas." He said pushing her down on the couch.

The doorbell rang. Cross got up and fixed his tie leaving Alexis on the couch, amazed how that man could make her feel so alive.

Cross came back with all the fixings in a huge bag.

"Are you sure we have enough?"

"Ha, ha. Why don't we ask your stomach?" He said sarcastically.

They dove into their food.

"So…tell me about yourself." Alexis piped up.

"There isn't much to tell."

"Come on. I feel like I barely know you."

"Trust me. Things about myself are better off not retelling."

"James. Talk to me." She said reaching over and touching his hand.

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmmm…Tell me about your family."

"My mother passed away when I was 10. I lived with my grandparents for a year. Then I was in the custody of the government till I was 18."

"How did your mother pass away?"

He stopped. He had to think of something quick.

"Heart attack."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." 'Yea, it was someone else's; he thought.

"What about your Dad?"

"Uh… he died on mission."

"Sorry. Are you still in contact with your grandparents?"

"On holidays…"

"That's nice." She said sitting down her empty carton and getting up to clean the mess up.

"I'll help."

With the help of each other, they soon cleaned dinner up and were curled up on the couch together watching television. Alexis snuggled into his embrace and Cross held her tighter. They fit perfectly together. Feeling her breathing even out, he picked her up swiftly and carried her to his bed. He tucked her in and he left her there while he changed and took his pills.

He soon climbed into bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her on the cheek and whispered goodnight. Alexis guarding him from the nightmares that threatened his sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing and reading! Enjoy!**

Alexis Castle woke to the sound of her phone vibrating. She reached over and grabbed it, sitting up in the bed as she did so. She looked at the screen and seeing that she had five missed calls from her father. She sighed to herself and wiped her face.

The door to the bathroom opened emitting steam and revealing a refreshed Cross.

"Hey. You're up." He said as he met her eyes with a smile.

"Yea. Why didn't you wake me?" She said getting out of his bed.

"You looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you till necessary." He said buttoning his dark purple shirt.

"Necessary?" She asked standing, walking over to meet him in front of the mirror.

"Yea. Necessary when I take you to your dorm to change for the day because I don't really think you want to have to explain to everyone why you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday. Now, which tie?" He asked holding up a black and grey with black stripes.

"The black one." She sated grabbing the tie, flipping his collar, and tying the tie for him. Finishing by pulling him in for a kiss, pulling away quickly. "Come on, let's go. I have to be at work by eight and so do you."

The drive to Alexis's place was peaceful. They stopped for tea and bagels on their way there and they snuck peaks at each other form time to time. Alexis led him into her dorm room and sat him down on her bed while she grabbed clothes and got ready in the bathroom.

Cross took his chance to look around the room. Pictures were everywhere of her father, friends, what must be her mother and grandmother, and a group picture of the team at the Old Haunt. He then proceeded to look at her bookcase which were stacked full with textbooks and her father's works. He took a copy of Heat Wave of the shelf and plopped down on her bed. He was almost at chapter 3, when Alexis came out of the bathroom looking dazzling in a blue sweater with red pants.

"What are you reading?"

"Heat Wave. It's not that bad. I like that Jameson guy." He said with a smile, getting up and putting the book away.

"You can always take it with you."

"Why would I do that? It gives me an excuse to come see you." He leaned in for kiss but was stopped by a finger on his chest.

"Hold up casanova. We have to get to work." She stated grabbing her purse and opening the door.

They pulled into the precinct parking garage and sat there and rode the elevator up in silence.

"What are you doing? You missed the morgue."

"My dad has been calling me none stop and I need him to know that I…I am an adult. He can't keep treating me like a child." She said angrily.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said grabbing her shoulders. "Maybe, you should go downstairs, take a deep breath and calm down. He's your dad. He's just worried about you. I wouldn't take it so seriously."

"Yea, but…"

Cross interrupted her,"But nothing. He's your Dad. He os behaving like a father should. You're lucky that you have someone that cares that much about you. Now, you're going to go upstairs but, only to show him that you're ok."

"Fine." She said getting of the elevator. "Dad!" She called her father out of the break room.

"Alexis, I've been trying to call you." He said rushing to meet her at the threshold.

"I know, Dad. I'm sorry for not returning your calls. I got up late this morning and I thought why not just come and tell you myself…"

"I was so worried about you. Getting a ride to the lecture with a stranger is not very settling."

"Dad!" Alexis yelled.

"No, he's right. I am a total stranger." Cross stated factually stepping closer into Castle's space. "Are there any other adjectives to describe me?"

"Stay away from my daughter or dead will be one of them." Castle said his usual childlike personality gone and his serious.

Alexis realized that the situation was about to get too heated. She stepped in between the two men. Putting a hand on both of their chests separating them. Cross looked down in that single moment and saw the pain and fear in her eyes. He backed away slowly and stepped into the stairwell.

"I have to go. I'm late." Alexis said walking to the elevator going down one floor. She got off and went to the stairwell.

"Hey." She said putting her hand on his shoulder as he leaned his head on the wall.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For…putting you in that position. You having to step in between your father. I don't want to do that to you. I know how much family means to you. And, I would never ask you to choose between your family and me." He stated grabbing her and putting her in between him and the wall, looking straight into her eyes.

"So what does that mean for us?"

"I don't know how to do this." He said while she traced his jawline with the tips of her fingers. "But, I'll be damned if I don't try."


	22. Chapter 22

"Cross, go talk to Ned while he is at school. Espo and Ryan are already there with Stevens." Beckett commanded as Cross came through the stairwell doors.

He nodded and left, leaving Beckett and Castle alone in the deserted bullpen.

"What is this I hear about a stand off between you and Cross this morning?"

"He started it."

"Oh, Castle. Don't be immature. Be the adult."

"Well, when it comes to my daughter. I don't want that guy anywhere near her. I'm telling you Beckett. We can't trust that guy."

"Castle, I know you don't want to hear this but, those two have a connection and the more you forbid it, the more appealing it's going to be. And, don't worry. Alexis is a smart, young woman. Although, I have no idea where she got it from."

Cross sat Ned down across from him.

"Listen, Ned. I just want to ask you a few questions and then you can get back to class."

"My dad told me not to talk to cops when he or my lawyer are not around. I don't have say anything."

"You got something to hide. That's why you won't talk."

"No, I didn't kill Mr. Johnson. I promise you that."

"Then why won't you talk?"

"I'm starting QB. I have huge scholarships on the line and if it shows that I have been targeted in a murder investigation, it's over. My football career is done."

"Why did you file the complaint?"

"Mr. Johnson was failing me in his class. And, I need an A in his class to graduate. I just thought I could get some sympathy from the ladies in the office and they would help me."

"Where were you the night he was killed?"

"I was at a party on 7th Avenue. It's a new club that opened up and my girlfriend wanted to check it out. Can I go now?"

"Yea, go."

Cross walked through the elevator doors and to his desk. Castle glaring at him the entire time.

"Beckett, Ned Clark has an alibi."

"Ok, Espo, Ryan! Did you get anything out of Stevens?"

"He also has a solid alibi." Esposito responded.

"Great. So we're back to square one."

"Beckett, do you mind if I take a look at the video footage again?"

"No, go right ahead. Actually, Castle how about you go help him while I go update Gates. Espo and Ryan go through his financials again and check the schools also."

"Beckett, I can do it by myself." Cross stated.

"Two sets of eyes won't hurt." Beckett stood and walked to Gates's office.

The two men walked to the conference and started the video feed.

"Cross."

"Yea." He said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I want to apologize for the way I behaved this morning. Just when it comes to Alexis, my fatherly instinct kicks in and I can't control myself."

"Castle, don't apologize for being a father. I'd say you were just doing your job."

"Yea, but, still. I…I took out on you and you didn't deserve it."

"Yea well let's just forget about it. Ok?"

"Yea."

The detective and writer watched the screen intently. Analyzing every move Johnson made.

"Didn't Johnson have a piece of paper in his hand when he died?" Castle asked.

"Yea, he did." Cross said zooming in on Johnson's hands, not seeing the slip of paper.

"So, that means when he walked back to his classroom he probably grabbed the first thing in sight." Castle explained.

"Maybe he circled elements that might be able to tell us who the killer is."

"What were the chemicals?" Castle said grabbing the keyboard and opening safari on the smart board.

"Um…Potassium…Chlorine…and…Argon."

Castle furiously typed.

"Alexis told me that they don't make up anything so maybe it's something else."

"Cross, what do the letters make when you put them together?"

Cross examined the screen. Chlorine(Cl), Argon(Ar), Potassium(K).

"The abbreviations spell out the name Clark." Cross responded.

"Clark is our killer."

"But, Ned has an alibi. I checked it myself."

"Maybe it's not the kid." Castle said grinning.

Castle and Beckett walked into the box, Franklin Clark sitting across the table.

"You cops! You talked to my son without a lawyer."

"He never asked for one and he talked himself. Why didn't you let him talk?" Beckett questioned.

"Because…he is due for scholarships and I didn't want people making false accusations."

Cross noticed something about Clark's answers. His weakness was his son. Cross walked out of observation and into interrogation stopping at the threshold.

"Beckett, the DA agreed to the murder one charge on Ned. I'm going to pick him up." Cross turned to leave.

"Cross, what the hell…"

"Wait!" Cross stopped as Clark yelled after him. "I shot Johnson. He was gonna fail my son and that would ruin his chances of getting scholarships. Ruin his life." Clark looked down into his hands.

"Mr. Clark, what happened?"

"I came into the school having no intention to kill him. I wanted to scare him into changing the grade. But, he wouldn't listen. I got angry and I shot him in the chest. i got scared and ran. Just don't do anything to hurt Ned's chances."

Beckett and Castle walked out to meet Esposito, Ryan, and Cross by their desks. They chit-chatted about final notes on the case and Beckett quickly gave the rest of the day off to everyone for doing a good job. Castle invited everyone to the Old Haunt for drinks and they all graciously accepted. Cross hesitated but when he learned Alexis would be there. He jumped at the chance.


	23. Chapter 23

Cross followed Castle, Beckett, and the boys through the doors of the Old Haunt and saw Alexis and Lanie waiting for them in a back booth that was reserved for their team permanently. They all sat down, Cross made sure it was at the end by Alexis.

"We waited for you guys before we ordered." Lanie said.

"Yea…well…we're here now. Alexis, go get the drinks from the bar." Castle suggested.

"I'll help you." Cross volunteered. He stood and followed her to the bar.

"So…what happened? He seems to be in a better mood." She asked.

"He apologized and I told him to forget about."

"So…he likes you?"

"No, I think we're neutral at the moment. Which is better than him hating me." He said getting the bartender's attention.

They ordered the drinks and waited.

"Why did you come? I mean I would've thought James Cross would bail if socializing with coworkers was involved."

"Ha Ha. You're hilarious. No, I would've but you see I have my on this really cute red head. I heard she was going to be here."

She looked down blushing.

"Do you see her?" She looked up shocked and punched him lightly in the arm.

They walked back to the table with the drinks, water for Alexis. The team drank and talked for a couple of hours and after Ryan called it a night, the rest slowly funneled out also. Cross and Alexis held hands secretly the entire time. While Castle and Beckett weren't looking Cross asked Alexis if she wanted to go. She agreed and they both came up with an excuse and left leaving Castle and Beckett in the bar.

They both got in Cross's squad car, driving to her dorm room.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

"Yea, I just wish that we could be ourselves around each other and not fake it or hide it." She said frustrated.

"Hey, we can tell them anytime you want to. I'm not going to make you lie to your family."

"I know but, I'm afraid that…"

"What?"

"He'll kill you." She said smilingly.

"Don't worry I have you there to protect me."

"Oh really now?"

"I have a bruise on my arm to prove it."

She laughed and Cross wanted to do that for the rest of his- No, James Cross doesn't think that way.

"Well…I'm sorry." She said rubbing his arm up and down.

They pulled up to her dorm and she invited him in and he accepted. They walked up to the room and he sat down on the her bed while she changed into sweatpants taking off her makeup as well. She walked out and Cross took her in his arms whispering to her about how naturally beautiful she was. They watched Temptation Lane reruns in silence.

"I was thinking about what you said. About telling my Dad and I think if we told him and he saw how happy I am then he would understand. I just don't think lying to him is the best option."

"I make you happy?"

"That's all you got out of that?"

"Do I?"

"Well…yea. I mean I wouldn't be here in your arms in my dorm room if I didn't."

Cross attacked her lips with his. The TV was tuned out and the only thing on each other's mind was each other. Cross delicately laid her down on the bed. The cold, unused sheets was very different from the hot blood coursing through their bodies. Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on top of her. He pulled away, hovering above her, playing with her hair.

"You're gorgeous." He told her as she looked away. He tilted her head towards him. "Why do you look away? Whenever someone gives you a compliment, take it. Because their only telling the truth."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" He asked rolling off her and leaning on his elbow.

"Make me feel so…lo-…cared for."

"Because I do." He leaned over and kissed her and it quickly escalated. Alexis pulled the shirt out of his pants and began opening the top buttons revealing his broad chest. She put her cold hands inside his shirt and felt his muscles rippling under her touch.

He pulled away violently,"We need to stop."

"Why?" She said her lips swollen from the kiss.

"I don't want to rush this. I mean, hell, we've only been together for two weeks."

"I want this. I want you."

"I know. I do too. Trust me, I really do. But, I want to tell your family before we consummate our relationship."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to create riff between you and your father. I want us to have his blessing."

"You're right."

"Don't worry a lot of people can't control themselves around me." He said jokingly she in turn punching him in the arm playfully. He looked at his watch seeing that it was late. "I should probably be getting going." He said rolling off her.

"Will you…um…stay tonight?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Only if you want me to."

"I want you too." She grabbed his hand pulling him down on the bed. He laid beside her and they stared directly into each other's eyes. "My mother is coming tomorrow."

"She is? You didn't say anything about it."

"Yea…well…why don't we tell my family at dinner tomorrow night at the loft while everyone is there."

"Yea. I'm going to need all the witnesses I can get."

She laughed and scooted closer to him. Tucking her head into the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent and sighed peacefully. They were both content. But, that could change in an instant.


	24. Chapter 24

Cross woke early the next morning. He laid there staring at the beauty before him. She awoke much later and they discussed the dinner that Alexis would schedule with her family. Cross soon left, so that he could leave Alexis to her classes and he had work.

Work was very peaceful that day. Castle went on and on to Beckett on how he was going to meet Alexis's new boyfriend tonight and that it wasn't Cross. If he only he knew. Cross got most of his paperwork done. Gates gave the team an early day and told them not to come back until monday. Cross went back to his apartment.

Nervous was an understatement. Cross had never been more anxious in his life. Alexis meant so much to him and he was opening his heart up to her and only her; if they couldn't be together, he would be more than heartbroken. The way she made him feel was like nothing he had ever experienced, will experience.

Cross turned the water in the shower to a burning hot and stepped in. Letting the hot streams of water run over his body as he thought of the night to come.

Cross stepped out of the shower and put on a dark blue suit with a white shirt and black tie. He shaved, took his medication, and combed his hair. Seeing that he had time he stopped by the grocery and picked up a bottle of wine and flowers.

He was ready. Alexis had just texted him telling him that she was ready as well and that they would meet at the loft in ten minutes.

He decided to walk. The fresh, polluted city air could do some good for him; get his confidence level heightened. Alexis was waiting for him outside the loft.

"You didn't have to bring anything."

"I know but, I am about to meet your family and I thought why not break the ice."

"Well that was very sweet of you. My grams will love the wine. By the way, you look very handsome."

"You look amazing." He stated running his eyes up and down her body. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with a thin, red belt around her waist, her hair laying naturally.

They walked into the building and took the elevator up to Castle's floor. Alexis noticed how nervous he was and she grabbed his hand, drawing smooth circles on his wrist. He looked down at her and saw the nervousness in her eyes. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise." He said trying to calm her down.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked to the door. Through the door they heard pots and pans clinking against each other and an elderly woman's voice yelling at another woman named Meredith. They both took a deep breath and Alexis pulled out her key, unlocking the door. She opened it quietly and took his hand in hers. She guided him into the spacious loft.

"Alexis, honey, is that you?"

"Yea, Mom." She answered.

A tall, red-head who seemed to have the same features as Alexis walked towards them and took in the sight of the young couple.

"Alexis, honey, who is this?" She said bringing in Alexis for a hug.

"Mom, this is James Cross. James this is my mom, Meredith Harper."

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Harper." He said holding out his hand.

"Please call me Meredith. Are these for me?" She asked motioning towards the flowers. "Thank you, I'll go put them in water." She said grabbing the flowers and walking to the kitchen. "Your father is in the kitchen."

"Those were for your grandmother." He told Alexis.

"Don't worry she'll take the wine over flowers any day." She said grabbing his arm and walking towards the kitchen.

When they entered, all eyes were on them. Castle stared at the two for a moment while Beckett stood behind him and took a sip of her wine. Martha Rogers looked at the two then smiled and walked up to Alexis giving her a hug.

"Martha Rogers. Call me Martha." She greeted pulling him in for a hug also.

"James Cross. This is for you." He said giving the bottle of wine to her.

"Oh, Richard come meet the boy."

"Mother, we actually already know each other. He works at the precinct." Castle walked over to Cross holding his hand out.

Cross shook Castle's hand. Castle's grip on his hand was beginning to hurt when Cross pulled away.

"Detective Beckett." He greeted over Castle's shoulder.

"Well, let's eat." Martha exclaimed.

The only thing heard at the dinner table was the clatter of utensils hitting plates. Alexis kept looking up to Martha motioning her to make conversation while Beckett looked back and forth from Castle and Cross.

"Martha, Alexis tells me your an actress."

"Oh yes, dear. I was in…"

"You know, James, I am an actress also." Meredith said cutting her off.

"That's fantastic. I don't know why Alexis isn't one. I mean look at her. She's stunning." He said making Alexis blush.

"She get's it from me." Martha explained.

"Martha, please. She got it from her mother. Don't you think James?" Meredith asked.

"I think she got wonderful traits from both of you." He concluded.

"So, James, what do you do for a living?" Meredith questioned.

"James is a homicide detective on Kate and Dad's team. He's really great at it." Alexis intervened.

"You should go back to school. Homicide is a grimy job." Meredith said while Beckett choked on her wine.

"You know, Mr. Castle, I actually started to read Heat Wave the other day. It's really great. You did a really good job writing it."

"Thank you. I'm glad your enjoying." Castle said monotonously.

The oven timer rang.

"James, come help me get the pie out of the oven." Meredith commanded.

James excused himself from the table.

"Dad!" Alexis shouted from across the table. "Can you at least try and get to know him. This was his idea. He wants you to like him. You have no idea how nervous he is. Please."

"Richard, please try and make conversation with the boy. He seems to be a stand-up guy." Martha said.

The young detective and selfish actress returned to the table with the pie and served it.

"What do your parents do?" Castle asked breaking the ice.

"My mother was psychologist, she studied criminal minds and my father was in the agency."

"Where do they live?"

"They passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that, may I ask, how?" The writer in him wanting to know.

He paused and came up with a lie,"My mother died in a car accident and my father died while on mission."

"I thought your mom died from a heart attack." Alexis interrupted.

"Uh…she had heart attack and…uh…crashed the car."

"Oh, I didn't know."

Castle sat back and knew that what Cross had just said was a lie and he was going to find out why. This had just added to his untrustworthy feeling about the man dating his daughter.

After another quiet patch in the dinner, Cross volunteered to help clean up with Alexis while the adults sat in the living room talking.

"I'm sorry." Alexis vocalized.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do. I put in this awkward position with my Dad and this night is terrible."

Cross turned and grabbed the towel, drying his hands. He grabbed her by the hips. "I think this dinner is a lot better than I thought it would be. I'm not dead and the night isn't over."

"But he doesn't like you."

"I can't make your Dad like me in one night. It's gonna take time. We just have to wait."

"Who knew you would be the voice of reason."

"I can be. I want to be that for you. I want to be everything for you." He said leaning closer to Alexis.

"Alexis! Could you get the wine from the table?" Castle yelled from the living, clearly he saw the exchange.

"Yea!" She yelled back at him placing a chaste kiss on Cross's lips.

The young couple finished the dishes and soon left after the family caught up leaving Cross on the outside. Alexis was the first one to suggest that they leave and Cross accepted immediately. Meredith said she would also be leaving due to her audition on Broadway early in the morning. They both thanked Martha, Kate, Rick, and Meredith for the meal and closed the door racing towards the elevator and getting in the cab. The night had just begun.


	25. Chapter 25

James and Alexis entered his apartment after the quiet family dinner.

"Are you staying the night?" He asked loosening his tie.

"Do you want me to?"

"You don't have to ask." He responded taking her hand and walking her to his bedroom.

Cross gave her a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and she took them graciously and went into his bathroom wanting to rinse the foul response of her father towards her relationship away.

Cross, in the meantime, changed into boxers and a white t-shirt. Finishing, his phone rang. Cross grabbed the phone from his bedside table and answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cross?" A man's bone-chilling voice came over the line.

"Yes. May I ask who is calling?"

"That's not important. I heard you are out of work."

"No, I think you heard incorrectly." He whispered.

"You have skills that I desire."

"I still don't know what you're talking about. I think you have the wrong number."

"Trust me, my sources do not lie. I cannot talk over this line, it is not safe. Meet me in the Worth Street Subway Station. It's abandoned so it should be safe."

"What makes you think I'd come?"

"I know your weaknesses." The man paused. "Be there tonight at midnight."

The line went dead. He stared at his phone and saw that it was a blocked number.

"Who was that?" Alexis asked wrapping her arms around his waist hugging his back.

"The DA…case stuff…don't worry about it." He lied.

"Hmmm…You ready for that movie you promised me?"

"Yea."

For the next hour, they watched an old black and white movie. Alexis laid on his chest listening to his heart beating. It was peaceful, laying here beside him. All of her problems seemed to disappear when she was in his arms. She had never felt so safe.

Cross felt her breathing slow and he looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. He looked over to his clock and saw that it was 11:00. He had an hour, he needed to leave without her knowing. He swirly removed himself from her hold and replaced him with a hard pillow. He through on a pair of jeans, making sure to clip his holster and gun on his pants, and a black sweatshirt and snuck quietly out of the apartment taking the keys off his squad car with him.

The man wasn't kidding when he said it was abandoned. The station was covered in graffiti. The lights in the station still flickered on and off. The water damage was leaking through the ceiling dripping drops of water on Cross. The only sound that could be heard was the liquid hitting the floor, the sound of his footsteps, and the steady buzz of the lights. He came around the corner and saw the silhouette of a large man standing at the end of the station.

"You're late." He said.

"I came didn't I." Cross said, using a serious tone.

"I need your skills for a project I am working on."

"What makes you think I would help you?"

"You need me for reasons and I need you. It will be a trade."

"What do I need?"

"You need information and I need information."

"Go on."

"You're close with Castles aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't bullshit me. I saw you go to their loft for dinner and I saw you with his daughter. Now I'll ask you again. Are you close with the Castles?"

"No, I just work with the guy."

"Ok, you can tell lies all you want. But, I always know the truth. I need you to get close. See what they know about a certain subject."

"Subject being?"

"Anything that know about me."

"How would I know what to look for if I don't even know your name." Cross stated taking a step closer to the man.

The man slowly turned around revealing a hardened expression. He was older than Cross thought. His balding blonde hair and his wealthy suit told Cross that he was high on the job ladder.

"Mr. Cross, I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Senator William Bracken."

"Senator?"

"I need you to infiltrate and tell me everything those sons of bitches know. Do you understand?"

"Why in the hell would I do that?"

"I have information regarding your father."

Cross looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Do we have a deal?" Bracken said stepping closer and holding his hand out for Cross to shake.

Cross looked down, a lone tear escaping his eye. Cross grabbed his hand.

"Go fuck yourself." And with that, Cross left the angered Senator alone in the abandoned subway station.

Cross had a woman waiting for him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing and reading! Enjoy!**

Alexis felt him slide into bed behind her trying to pretend like he never left. She wanted to know where he was at but, she also didn't. She had woken up to an empty bed and she thought maybe he was in the living room watching Tv. But, after searching the apartment, she had concluded that he had in fact left while she was asleep. That worried her. Maybe she wasn't enough. Alexis thought for a moment and told herself that she would ask in the morning. She soon fell into a worrisome sleep.

Cross woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. No one has ever cooked breakfast for him, but then again he hasn't done that for himself either.

"What are you doing?" He asked walking into the kitchen and running a hand through his hair.

"I thought I might make you breakfast to thank you for letting me stay." She said putting a plate in front of him stacked with eggs and bacon.

"Alexis, we are together now. You don't have to thank me for letting you stay the night. I want you here. The truth is, is that I have been sleeping a lot better with you in my arms."

"Then why did you leave the bed last night?"

He choked on his egg.

"What are you talking about?"

"You left the bed last night.

"I did because the agency called with my severance package information."

"Hmm…" She knew he just lied to her.

They ate in silence.

"Well…how about you go freshen up and I'll do the dishes."

"Ok. I'm going to rinse off real quick. Is that ok?"

"Yea. I actually bought you an extra toothbrush to keep here. It's in one of the drawers in there."

"Thanks. I'll be quick." She walked out of the kitchen and into the master.

Alexis quickly took a shower and put on her clothes that she put in the washer from yesterday. She looked around for the toothbrush and saw pill bottles on the top shelf of the medicine cabinet. Grabbing them, she put them on the counter and read through them. Diazepam, anti-depressants, and sleeping pills. She didn't know what diazepam was so she would have to ask Lanie. She quickly put them away and cleaned the bathroom up.

While her boyfriend was in the shower, she took his phone from the bedside table and looked through his recent call list, seeing that the CIA had not called last night and neither had the DA called earlier in the evening. She saw a blocked number which must have been the one who called him.

Alexis heard the water turn and off and she hurriedly put the phone back where it was.

Cross drove Alexis home to the loft that afternoon saying she was going to have a spa day with her mother and grams. Cross told her that he would be running errands for the rest of the day and that she could stop by later if she wanted.

Alexis did not want to spy on her boyfriend but, after everything her father had said to her about not being able to trust him and him seemingly lying so easy to her. She had to protect herself. She had to protect her heart.

She walked through the door of the loft and sat her purse down. Her father and Kate were in the kitchen talking with Martha about future wedding plans.

"Hey." Alexis greeted.

"Darling, what are you doing here?"

"I actually need to talk to Kate and Dad about something."

"Oh, well, I had an audition anyway. Ta-Ta." Martha left the loft.

"Is anyone else here?"

"No, what is it Alexis?" Castle asked his nerves building.

"I know I probably shouldn't be talking with you guys about this but…last night…yea, I really shouldn't be telling you this." She said avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Alexis, just tell us." Kate said in an understanding tone.

"Ok. So last night after dinner we both went back to his place to watch a movie. I fell asleep and he left sometime after eleven and didn't return until one. This morning I asked him why he left the bed and he told me that he took a call from the agency in the living room. But, I checked when I woke up so he lied to me. But, the weird thing is he got a call from a blocked number at 10 while I was in the shower and he told me that it was the DA. The DA doesn't use blocked numbers so that was lie number two."

"I told you…" Castle stated angrily.

"Castle! Why are you telling us this, Alexis?" Beckett asked motherly.

"I was wondering if you could trace a blocked number or track his car. I'm worried about him." She stated looking down sadly into her hands.

"Alexis, I may not like the guy. But he makes you happy and that's all that matters. Kate and I will look into it if it makes you feel any better." Castle said the pain and sadness in his daughter's eyes breaking his mad macho man facade.

"Oh, God. Thank you. I try to talk to him but, all he does is shut me out. I really like him and…I'm just afraid that he's…doing something that could ruin us…maybe not on purpose."

"Alexis, we''ll do everything we can to help you?" Kate said standing and pulling Alexis in for hug.

"Oh, I want in on this." Castle exclaimed pulling them both in for a hug.


	27. Chapter 27

"Are you coming over tonight?" Cross asked into the phone plopping down onto his couch.

"No. I probably won't see you till monday at work. I have tons of classwork and I am really behind."

"If you come over, I can give you a study break…" He said in a suggestive tone.

"No. I'll see you on monday."

"Alexis, is everything alright?"

"Yea. Listen, I have to go. I'll call you or I'll see you on monday. Bye." She said in a hurry, hanging up the phone.

Cross hung up the phone.

He was very confused by the way she was acting. Everything was fine this morning. Maybe, he should just leave it alone. It's probably nothing. She has to study, that's what she said. Alexis is a proven bookworm, so she was probably just worried.

Cross began to think of other things, like what had transpired in last 24 hours. Senator Bracken, a very dignified politician, had asked him to spy on the Castles and intercept information on him that they could possibly have. What could they have that was so important to the Senator? Should he talk to Castle and Beckett about it? What information regarding his father does Bracken know and would it be useful? Should he have accepted the deal? Why hadn't he? So many questions danced through his head. Yet, no answers followed them.

Second thoughts do not settle easy in Cross's head very easily. Could this be the break he needs in the case of his father? Cross wished he could contact the Senator somehow.

He didn't know if he made the right decision.

Cross took his phone from the coffee table and searched for the Senator's office number. He dialed the number and waited.

"Senator William H. Bracken's office. How may I forward your call?" A dull woman's voice answered.

"I need to speak to the Senator, please. Police business."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Tell him that it is Agent Cross of the CIA."

"One moment." The woman said disconnecting the line, the elevator music playing through the speaker.

"Why are you calling this line?" His cold voice came over the phone.

"I need to know if that offer still stands." Cross said picturing the man smiling through the cell.

"Yes, Mr. Cross. The offer still stands."

"I need to know what I'm looking for."

"Get me everything."

"I want mine first."

"You will get a sliver." He paused. "Your father is alive, Mr. Cross. If you need to contact me, the subway station is the place."

"Ok."

"And, Cross?"

"Yes."

"Do anything stupid and I'll blow your brains out personally." The line went dead.

Cross stared at the phone in shock. His father was alive. He had the chance to end the bastard's life himself.

He got up and went to his bathroom to change. He grabbed black jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, finishing with his all black converse. He grabbed his pocket knife and waited till it was dark before he would strike.

He walked down Broome Street, the moon reflecting off the buildings. It was one in the morning, the streets were abandoned leaving the drunks and partiers.

He through on his ball cap and sunglasses, as he went through a dark, grimy alley towards the back of apartment building. He quietly climbed the fire escape and looked through the window that had a direct view into the office. He tried the window and it wouldn't budge. Retrieving his pocket knife, he slid the edge on the seam where the window met the sill and cracked it open. Cross raised the window silently and slipped himself through.

Cross looked around and saw the computer on the desk, walking over to it, he inserted a USB drive and began to download all the files from the hard drive. Turning around towards the bedroom door, he stared down the barrel of a gun.

"Identify yourself." Beckett's stern voice commanded.

Cross silent only thinking of a way to get out. He looked around.

"Identify yourself." She repeated, Castle walking in from behind her.

Cross dove to the right, a shot rang out. Beckett shouted for Castle to get down as she also found cover, not knowing if the intruder had a weapon or not.

Cross grabbed a vase from the desk above him and rolled it the opposite direction of the window. Cross ran towards the window as Beckett pointed her gun towards the vase, firing a shot. He put his hands on the window sill and flipped his feet over the edge, just as he felt the sudden pain of a bullet grazing his arm. His arm going limp, he lost his balance and fell off the platform, grabbing at the last second the brink of the fire escape. He heard Castle asking if Beckett was alright and Martha asking what the devil was going on as he tried to pull himself up and over, the numbing pain in his arm limiting his strength.

Cross was going to let go when a hand grabbed his hand pulling him upwards on the platform onto his feet. Cross pushed the body of the man who save him, Castle into the window and took of down the ladder and running towards his home. Not stopping until he got there.


	28. Chapter 28

Cross arrived back at his apartment, heaving air. He grabbed his arm in pain and jogged to the bathroom. He slowly and painful stripped himself of his shirt and grabbed the peroxide, pouring the whole bottle over the flesh wound. He grabbed tweezers and the stitches and began to stitch it himself, taking deep breaths as he did it. He finished and taped gauze over it. Grabbing the bottle of painkillers from his medicine cabinet, he made up his own prescription, taking a handful and swallowing them down. Cross went to his bed and fell asleep depressed and in pain. He had failed a mission.

Castle and Beckett had called Lanie, Espo and Ryan as they surveyed the damage. Books, papers, and pictures were every. Castle's desk had been completely totaled. The normally clean, organized desk was no covered in broken glass.

"Beckett." Espo said as he walked in the office. "Martha let us in. What happened?" He said scanning the room.

"An intruder came in through the window, breaking the locks. I heard the computer turn on and came out. I fired three shots. One hit him in the arm."

"Blood spatter?"

"There's some over there." Pointing to the window where Lanie was collecting blood samples. "Lanie is going to try an get DNA. Espo, look at this though. He was trying to get files from Castle's computer."

Esposito took in a deep breath. "You think Bracken sent someone."

"Why would burglar break in and steal files. Why not steal the computers, laptops, phones, cameras, signed books, and tablets all over this room."

"Well, Honeymilk and I will try to see if there are any traffic footage." Espo said turning to leave. "Beckett, we're going to find out who did this."

"Hey, Beckett. I'll get the results back in the morning. Try to get some sleep." Lanie said giving her hug, leaving.

"Hey, You ok?" Castle asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yea, I'm fine. You don't have to hide your emotions, Kate. Talk to me."

"Can we talk in the morning? I'm just really tired."

"Sure."

The next morning, Cross arrived in the precinct. Holding his arm in a steady position. The weekend had been terrible. He had not seen Alexis, he made a deal to spy on his colleagues, he was shot by them, and his arm was killing him.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to see her. He texted her to meet him in the stairwell and he waited for her there. The echoing of her footsteps let him know that she had come.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey. How was your weekend?" He said while she sat down next to him on the step.

"My Dad's place got broken into last night and his office was destroyed. Luckily, Kate got him in the arm."

"Are you ok?" He said wrapping his good arm around her.

"Yea, I'm fine. I juts want the guy behind bars." She said getting frustrated.

"I know what can take your mind off it." He whispered suggestively in her ear.

She turned blushing towards him putting both of her hands on the side of his face she passionately kissed. Her insides were burning with passion and adoration for him. All she wanted was him. He slowly brought his good arm and put it one her hip, gripping it tightly, trying to hold on to the high he was feeling. She wanted him, more than anything. She yearned for his touch, and yet it seemed like he was holding back. While kissing him hungrily, she felt only one hand on her body. She dropped her hand from his face, running it down his neck, to his shoulders and down his arm and she gripped his arm and guided it to her body.

His breath hitched when the pain hit him like a brick wall. He jumped away from her, standing, holding his arm, hissing at the pain.

"James?" She questioned as she stood walking over to him grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt. "What is it? Was it something I did?"

"No, I hurt myself working out the other day. I strained my arm muscle and it hurts that's all. I'm fine."

"Come on. We'll go back up to Lanie's and I'll get her to look at it for you." Grabbing his hand, starting to walk down the stairs.

"No. I'm fine. I actually need to get back to work. I'll see you later." He said quickly, dashing up the stairs to the homicide floor.

'Strange' she thought.

Her cell alerted her that she had a message from Lanie. She had gotten the DNA tests back and she needed her to get Cross down there. She ran up the stairs to the homicide floor trying to catch him in time. He was nowhere to be seen. He had disappeared. She took the elevator down to the morgue, texting Cross on her way down to tell him to meet her in the morgue ASAP.

If only she knew what awaited her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

Alexis walked through the doors of the morgue. Stopping in her tracks, she noticed that all eyes were on her. The eyes of Kate, her Dad, Detectives Esposito and Ryan, and Lanie.

"What's going?" She asked looking into the eyes of her father, watching the fire dance in his eyes. She turned to look at the other detectives who also were poised to hunt. Lanie looked very distraught. As for Beckett, she had a blank look on her face, fear in her eyes. "Dad. What is going on?"

"Alexis, honey, why don't you take a seat?" Lanie asked politely.

"What's going on, Lanie?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"Alexis, We got the DNA results back from the break-in."

"And? Did you get a match?"

"Yes. The blood found at the loft belongs to James."

Alexis stopped. Her body visibly shuddering. The thought of her boyfriend who she was beginning to develop deep feelings for had not only lied to her but also broke into her father's loft. Thoughts raced through her mind. Why, was the most important one. She had to know.

Her beautiful blue eyes glistened with tears, one rolling down her cheek.

"It's a mistake."

"Alexis, you and I both know that a 100% DNA match, does not lie."

"He wouldn't do this. To me. To us." She sadly said, the tears beginning to flow freely now.

"Where is he?" Castle's baritone voice interrupted the somber mood, replacing it with a violent and serious one.

"I…just…texted…him. He should be down, here." She said barely being able to get out. A lump in her throat forming, the pain overwhelming her.

At the very moment, Cross waltzed into the room. All attention turned to him. Alexis turned around. The puffiness around her eyes and the salty tears running down her face told Cross that something had happened. He crossed the room quickly, enveloping her in his arms not giving a second thought to the angry stares upon him. She pushed him away, losing his balance, he bumped into the slab of cold metal where dead bodies lay. The adults in the room wanting him to be on it.

"Alexis? What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Wrong? Alright? You betrayed me…betrayed me and everyone here." She sobbed trying to fight the tears.

"What are you talking about?" He said getting closer to her.

"You broke into the loft the other night." She stated in a whisper.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Don't lie to me. I have heard to many from you. Tell the truth for once."

He was silent.

"James. I know it was you…We all know it was you. The DNA test came back and it was match to yours. How could you do this?"

Silence.

"Do you hear me? James! Talk to me! Don't you even care that your'e losing me? James…Please." The tears flowing like Niagra Falls.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"You know what? I don't believe that for one second. I think you never meant for me to find out." She said staring into his eyes, Cross felt like she was staring into his soul. "Did you only come here to get close? Did you ever feel anything?"

"Yes. You know I did." He took a step closer towards her, she took a step back.

Castle and the boys took a step forward and Cross never took his eyes of hers. He had never caused anyone so much pain. He never wanted to hurt Alexis. He wanted to be someone she deserved. He wanted so many things yet they seem to all be crumbling down.

"Who hired you?" Castle asked.

"I can't say." Cross whispered.

Castle put his hand on Cross's shoulder turning him around.

"Who hired you?" Castle asked again, the anger and rage boiling inside him.

"Senator Bracken."

"You son of a bitch." Castle threw a punch into Cross's jaw. Cross fell onto the floor skidding into a table holding scalpels and other tools. Esposito and Ryan grabbed Castle and tried their best to hold the large man back from protecting his daughter and the love of his life.

Cross wiped the blood the began to ooze from his lip. He stood slowly, his arm throbbing.

"He came to me, we made a deal, I get information that I need and he gets the information he needs." Cross told them. "Alexis, look at me." She looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm going to make this right. For you. For us. I promise. I told you that I would not give up on you." He looked down, a tear slowly sliding down his cheek, following his strong jaw. "I am gonna be the man you deserve." He turned and walked out the morgue leaving Alexis quietly sobbing in the arms of Lanie. Beckett calming Castle down.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

It had been a week since she had last seen him, everyday getting harder than the next. When she found out the truth, it had ripped her heart in two, James staking a piece with him. She had not called nor looked for him. He had not come into work. Gates telling them that he took some personal time.

Alexis had spent that week crying, sleeping, crying, and more crying. She had not eaten much and the only time she got out of bed was to go to work or school. Her father had asked her to stay at the loft so that she was not alone and she accepted. Because even though they had one or two sweet memories in her dorm, remembering what it was to be called his had brought tears to her eyes. She wasn't ready to go back there.

She was in her childhood bedroom, laying on her queen sized bed. Castle and Martha had come and gone periodically to check on her or bring her something to eat.

She missed him, she wasn't going to lie to herself. She missed the way he would kiss her. She missed the way he thought about her needs before his. She missed the way his eyes twinkled when they met hers. She missed everything about him. And, he had destroyed that. He had destroyed everything.

She wanted to see him. He had said that he wanted to fix this so maybe he would meet with the dangerous Senator who had killed the mother of her soon-to-be stepmother, her pseudo-mother Kate. If he was meeting with him, then it would be in the sam place as last time. That meant wherever he had disappeared to on that night, was the place.

She rose from her bed and quietly snuck past her grandmother's room and down the stairs. She grabbed her light jacket and left for the precinct. She was going to need help.

The only sound Cross could hear was the quiet drum off water dripping and hitting the ground. He hadn't thought about what he might say to Bracken when they meet. Hopefully, it would come to him.

It had been a week. A week filled with heartbreak and hunting. Cross had tried to contact the Senator every night that week. No use. But, tonight was different. Tonight was the night.

He had to get her back. He couldn't live without her. The pain and betrayal that filled her eyes when she looked at him, was the worst thing he had ever had to witness. God, he wanted to make her proud of him. And he had failed her. He never wanted to do that.

Cross looked up as he heard the quiet footsteps of the confident politician.

"Mr. Cross." His raspy voice echoed.

"Senator."

"Did you get I wanted?"

"No."

"No?" His anger rising.

"I got caught. And, I can't do this."

"We made a deal."

"You can't always trust people to tell the truth." Cross stated, his tone implied that there was a double meaning.

"Cross, what did I tell you I would do if you did something stupid."

"That…you would personally kill me yourself."

"I advise you to retract your statement and don't continue with the stupidity."

"I'm out."

Bracken opened his trench coat and pulled out a 9mm with a silencer. Pointing the gun straight at Cross. Cross didn't move a muscle.

"Go ahead. I have nothing else to live for. I have lost…ruined everything that I truly care about."

The Senator pulled the trigger. It making a small sound, sending Cross to the ground. Laying on the cold, wet station floor waiting for death to impede upon him.


	31. Chapter 31

The precinct was empty upon Alexi's arrival. Which was weird, seeing as her father was supposed to be here. She waltzed over to Kate's desk and sat down in the her father's chair.

A file caught her eye. She immediately grabbed for it. Everything on Kate's mother and shooting was inside. In addition to that, CIA files on the Senator and Beckett were stacked on the side of her desk. Along with a post it note.

Alexis grabbed the note and read the address, recognizing that it was Cross's handwriting, she ran out of the precinct and put the car in drive.

The long, flowing, red hair and blue eyed girl was all he saw. It was like his own angel, his angel to come and take him from this world. He wish he could reach out and kiss her right now.

Cross could hear the shouting of Beckett and the boys, along with Castle.

They had set this up. Cross had volunteered to take the bullet after he brought in case files that the CIA had on Bracken.

There was a shoot out a couple hundred feet down the station between Beckett's team and Bracken, along with his associates.

Cross felt the warm liquid soak through his shirt, the red messing up the white. He looked down to the open wound in his stomach, the syrupy red flowing faster. He needed to sit up and put pressure on the wound. Cross rolled over and slowly crawled to the wall by the entrance of the station, leaving in his wake, blood.

He slowly discarded his jacket and tore open his shirt. He wrapped the shirt in a ball and pressed down hard on the wound. Gasping at the pain.

He stopped.

Footsteps.

Not just any footsteps, woman's. The heels giving it away.

The young woman stepped down from the last step and took a look around. It was Alexis. Her eyes fell on him and instantly a look of horror took over.

She ran to him, her eyes watery. She looked over him and lightly touched his jaw.

"James…what happened?" She croaked.

"I'm sorry. Alexis, I'm so sor…" His raspy voice whispered.

"No. You'll have enough time for that later." She stated positively, taking over putting pressure on the gunshot.

"I'm not though. Alexis, you need to get out of here."

"No…let me help you."

"No, get out, I don't want you to get hurt. Please."

"You know I don't listen. Here lie down." She slowly lied him down on the moldy floor. She stared into his lifeless eyes and ran her hands through his silky brown hair that she loved.

"Alexis, if I don't make it…"

"Don't. Don't talk that way." A tear falling from the tip of her eyelash.

"I'm being realistic. I want you to know how much I…how much I…" He stopped and spit up blood.

"I'm calling you an ambulance." She pulled out her phone and called 911, they were on their way.

"Alexis, listen to me. I'm sorry for lying to you and betraying you. I have never had to think of other people's feelings when I make a decision. That decision was on impulse and I'm sorry. My heart beats for you, even when it stops it is always going to beat for you."

Tears streaming down her face she leaned down and brushed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you." He said in a whisper.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Remember to leave a review, if you could. Enjoy!**

Her heart stopped. He told her he loved her. Everything that she has always wanted and more. She looked him in the eyes and saw the truth, he really did. She leaned down next to his ear.

"I love you too."

He smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

"James. James?" She cupped his cheek in her hand. "James, open your eyes. Please." Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Please."

The shouting and gunfire ceased while the police and ambulance sirens were getting louder. Castle and Beckett emerged from the abandoned tracks and saw Alexis hovering over an unconscious Cross.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Castle asked as he and Beckett ran to them.

"Help him Dad. He won't open his eyes. His pulse is getting slower." She said worriedly.

The paramedics came racing down the stairwell. They asked questions and got Cross on a gurney, Alexis frozen in place staring at the dried blood on her hands. Castle looked back at Beckett and she told him to go with Alexis to the hospital while she gets things with Bracken settled. Castle grabbed his daughter's shoulders and walked her up the steps and helped her into the passenger side of the car.

Alexis was silent in the car staring straight at the road ahead of them.

"Are you okay?" Castle piped up.

"What happened?"

"Alexis, we came up with a plan so that we could take down Bracken once and for all."

"The plan was for him to take a bullet?" She croaked.

"It was a mutual decision. But, yes we had to provoke him."

"He's…going to die…for your cause." She stammered.

"Alexis, he's a tough guy. He'll pull through."

"You didn't even call an ambulance for him. He sat there bleeding out."

"Alexis…"

"No! If he dies, I will never forgive you." She interrupted.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing and reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

She waited in the hard, plastic hospital chair. Lanie and Martha next to her the entire time. Martha held her hand while Lanie told her reassuring medical facts. Castle was sitting across from her staring into oblivion while Esposito, Ryan, and Beckett were still at the crime scene.

Her heart was beating out of her chest. The confessions of their love for each other replaying in her mind over and over again. He told her he loved her and she felt the same way. What did that mean for them? Were they together?

She laid her head on her grandmother's shoulder and the elderly woman lightly patted her cheek. She drifted into a sleep filled with endings to the nightmare known as reality. She has visions of the doctor walking in and telling her that they had done everything they could possibly do. Her world crashing down on her. Or the doctor says he is alive and with her hope he dies soon after they try to wake him.

* * *

She wakes with a startle to Lanie shaking her awake. The doctor was walking through the doors into the empty waiting room. Alexis looked around and noticed that Beckett was here now and so was Esposito and Ryan.

"Hi. My name is Dr. Kane. Is there any next of kin?" The doctor asked.

"No." Beckett replied having looked through Cross's file.

"Ok. Well…He just got out of surgery and is stable for now. My nurses are moving him to the ICU as we speak. His spleen ruptured causing internal bleeding and the bullet also opened the stomach causing more internal bleeding. The stomach acid that was released caused inflammation. We medically induced him in a coma due to the injury and amount of blood loss." The doctor tried to explain in simpler terms.

"So he's going to be ok?" Alexis said excitedly.

"It's really tough to say at this stage. He's making progress though so. I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Ok" She said trying to take it all in. "When can I see him?"

"I'll get one of the nurses to come back and take you to him when he is all set up."

"Ok, thank you doctor." She thanked him.

Alexis took a deep breath and was embraced by her grandmother. A nurse came and alerted Alexis that she could see him now and Alexis left the detectives and her family to their thoughts.

* * *

Richard Castle was beyond tired. Beyond worried. If Cross did not recover then he would lose his daughter as well. He could not lose his daughter.

His fiancee, Kate, sat down next to him and grabbed his hand in hers. He sighed.

"Castle…is everything ok? Other than Cross." She questioned in hushed tone.

"Alexis told me that if he dies. That she will never forgive me. Kate, what if he does? What if he dies? What if I lose the most precious thing, my daughter, Kate?"

"Castle, she's in shock that this is happening to her. She loves that kid in there and she doesn't want to lose him. Whatever happens, we will get through it. Together." She responded brushing her lips over his knuckles.

"I love you." He said wrapping his arm around her.

"I love you too, Castle."

* * *

Alexis Castle walked down the hallway of the ICU, following the nurse. She hated hospitals, always will.

"I have to warn you. He is going to look a little different from what you are used to. I just want you to prepare yourself."

Alexis nodded.

"On the left. Good luck."

Alexis took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to get her emotions in check. She reached out and slowly opened the door to the hospital room.

James Cross, the man she loved, looked pale and thin. Wires were covering his body in every which direction. His cheeks looked shallow, his jaw bones prominent. She wished she could see his cobalt blue eyes, his charming smile. She missed him. He didn't look like her James.

She sauntered over to the chair that was positioned by the bed. She sat down and grabbed his cold, clammy, lifeless hand.

"James?"

The only response she received was the steady beeping of his heart.

"You shouldn't be here. I want you to know that I'm gonna be here for you no matter what happens. I love you. I need you to wake up soon. For me. For us. I need you to do that for me." She kissed his palm trying not to bother the wires.

"When you wake up, we have a lot issues. We need to work those out together if we're going to make it. Love won't be enough. We need to be honest with each other. Communication is the key. I love you, James. But, if you can't tell me things then we shouldn't even try." She paused, a lump forming in her throat. "I want to try."

She looked up at the clock on the wall.

"I'll be back, tomorrow. Sleep tight." She kissed his forehead lightly and walked out of the room.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: It was Castle Monday last night! I died. First, they used the name Cross. Second, the episode was fantastic! Was it not? I can't wait till September! Stana's little smile at the end was perfect. Anyway, I had to rant. Sorry. Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks since his shooting. Two weeks of silence between her and her father. Two weeks of silence between her and Cross.

News of Bracken's death and involvement in murders and conspiracies came to the forefront. Every news station was carrying the story. His reputation. His legacy tarnished by his actions. Justice replacing corruption. Beckett being happier than she could ever possibly imagine.

* * *

She came everyday to check on him. The doctors moved him up to a normal room. And, they took him off the medication and said he would come out of it on his own. She hoped today was the day. She needed a boost to her morale.

Alexis held on tight to his hand, even though he was in a coma, he was still her anchor to reality. She couldn't count the times she had fallen asleep, in the uncomfortable chair, just by holding his hand, feeling his pulse.

* * *

Cross tried to open his eyes. His eyelids feeling like cement. He slowly opened them, squinting, peaking through and being blinded by the lights. He tried to speak and was unable to. His throat was dry, unbearable.

Cross felt a weight in his hand and he mustered up the strength to squeeze, lightly.

* * *

Alexis was daydreaming when she felt pressure on her hand. She looked up and saw his dark blue eyes on her and she nearly bursted with tears of joy there.

"James?"

"Wa…t…er…" He choked out.

She got up in a hurry nearly tripping over wires. Alexis poured water into the cup and held it out for him to sip through the straw.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe your awake. I have been waiting for weeks, well only two but still…" She was rambling and she knew it. She ran her fingers through his hair, playing with the tips that began to fall long on his forehead. "I'm going to go get your doctor."

He held as tight as he could when she tried to pull away.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"I want to have you to myself just for a little while longer, please. I need this."

She sat down.

"You look radiant as usual. Like an angel." He complimented, in awe of her beauty and how grateful he was that she was the first thing he saw when he woke.

"Are you trying to sweet talk me?"

"No, I'm just glad that you're the first thing I see." He sighed,"Alexis, I'm sor…"

"James, I accepted it when we were in the station."

"I know, it's just I feel like words coming out of my mouth can't fix the mess I made."

"Both of us are going to have to make this better." She said motioning between the two of them. "A relationship is half and half. But, can I ask you something?"

"Yea."

"Did you mean what you said in the station or was that just because you were close to dying?"

"Alexis, I meant every word I said. I love you."

"Good, so were in this." She smiled.

"Yea, I'm in this."

"I go get the nurse." She said standing but, not before leaning over and kissing his temple.


End file.
